Tension
by ice queen Selene
Summary: Hermione and Viktor should be together right? Well that's what everyone but Ron thinks. Hermione denies her infatuation and Viktor fights to gain points with the overprotective pseudo siblings AKA: Harry Ron
1. Chapter 1

Hermione was in the middle of her new fitness classes when a letter arrived by owl post.

A beautiful owl was tapping irritatingly on her window as she stretched her arms and legs before her run.

"Yes, I'm coming hold on to your talons." Hermione said with exhasperation in her voice.

She untied the leather strap from the owls leg and unrolled a slightly weathered and lengthy piece of parchement.

Dear Hermione,

I know that this is awfully short notice but I wish to invite you to my home here in Bulgaria. I would be honored if you would come for a visit. I have missed you terribly and I miss the conversations we would have. Though letters let us have a conversation of some sorts I find that it is simply not the same thing as talking to someone face-to-face. Of course since the war is going to unfold soon I wish that you agree since it will probably be a long time before I get the chance to invite you to my home again. I also wish to see your face so that I know what it is that I am fighting for...

If you decide to come I thought I could show you the town and tell you a little of it's history, perhaps we could go skiing, hiking or something of that nature.

It is entirely up to you if you want to come and how long you would like to say and I wish simply that you answer this letter as soon as possible.

Yours, Viktor

Ps: There is a plane ticket in the small envelope that came with the letter since you will have to travel a short distance the muggle way to assure your safety. I hope you agree to come.

Hermione read the letter again, she opened the envelope that dropped onto her bed when she unraveled the parchement and twirled the ticket in her other hand.

She decided that she should make a list of pros and cons that would occure if she stayed at home or went to Bulgaria before she shook her head.

No Hermione, she thought to herself, no more questioning yourself like this...make a snap judgement, a decision in the spur of the moment.

She knew that this was stupid. most people would just say yes or no depending on their current mood but she never could. Hermione had to beat an answer out of her brain and even after long tiring thoughts she would still second guess herself until she realized that her answer or decision was right.

Well Hermione you miss him and he is very handsome, a small voice said in the back of her mind. She pushed the voice away and re-read the letter.

After reading the letter a third time she suddenly heard that pesky voice in her head voice it's opinion again. Why are you taking so long to decide? Just go, if you don't you'll miss the fun and anyway you need a man.

Hermione turned livid as she remembered george telling her the almost same thing. "You need some lovin' Hermione. Just get a boyfriend and have a nice shag." Fred had then decided to add his two cents. "Aw common George, Hermione doesn't like ickle boys. They have cooties and anyway with her work ethic attitude she couldn't get a boyfriend...Well maybe Perc."

They thought she couldn't get a guys interest eh? Hmmm well I think I will go. That should shut them up and if they don't she wont be in the same country to hear them she thought smiling.

She composed a brief letter to Viktor telling him that she would be delighted in accepting his invitation and she would be on that plane in two days.  
Chapter two:

Hermione awoke with the rising sun and did aikido in the amazing orange light of the morning.

She had been training in combat for almost a year now. The war was almost upon the world and the trio and several others had been put threw rigorous testing and training to prepare them for the onslaught.

Her body was clean and strong. Her mind and body were learning to work in perfect harmony to make her a deadly and useful weapon.

The morning sun became brighter and Hermione got up to eat a light breakfast before she went to the airport.

Time passed and Hermione was already stepping out of her cab and into the airport.

She passed hundreds of people, finally stepping up to her flight. She was put threw the metal detector as she silently cast a spell so the machine would not pick up her semi automatic or her knives, she also placed a similar charm on her bag.

She was told her seat and realized with wide eyes for the first time that she was placed in first class with the wealthier society.

The trip lasted only a short while and no problems were met. 


	2. Chapter 2

Her flight landed and Hermione followed the man who had taken her bags.

She looked around her and was overwhelmed with the people and sights.

They were speaking a language unknown to her. 'probably Russian, Hermione' She thought to herself as she watched a little girl pull on her mothers coat towards a small gift shop full of stuffed toys. She was whining and her mother was speaking rapidly with a tone of finality.

The Signs around her were mostly foreign and only a few pin ups were added in english.

She stood in the middle of the large room feeling helpless until a pair of large hands grabbed her tightly by the shoulders.

She turned quickly, ready to give the person a smack when she met a pair of unmistakable dark eyes.

"Viktor! You scared me half to death!" Hermione exclaimed looking at him wide eyed. If she had thought of him as handsome before, he had just slipped into completly hot.

Viktor had the same crooked nose and dark eyes, eybrows and hair but his hair was longer and the back was tied lazily in a loose short ponytail. His skin was still pale and he was still thin but hermione thought that he looked better now. He had filled out enough so that he didn't look unhealthy, just slim.

"Wow," She said stupidly looking at him blatently.

"Vhat Hermione?" Viktor asked raising a thick eybrow slightly.  
"Oh nothing, wait did you just say my name?" Hermione asked a little pink in the cheeks after being so brazen.

"Yes. I did. Hermione is there something wrong with that?" Viktor questioned looking suddenly nervous.

"No it's great, you said it perfectly Viktor." Hermione squealed before hugging him in a very un-Hermione like way.

She felt Viktor's hands close around her waist and she felt really warm all of a sudden.

Viktor had the same reaction and let go of her quickly.

He cleared his throat and looked away from her eyes. "We should be going back since my mother is expecting us for dinner."

"Allright then just let me take my bags." Hermione bent down and grabbed an overly stuffed black suitcase and trail another behind her on wheels. She went to take the other in one of her already full hand but was stopped when Viktor tapped her hand away.

"Let me carry that Hermione...and that one as well." He replied taking the suitcase from the floor and pulling off the one slung over her shoulder.

Hermione was about to protest and tell him that she could carry her own stuff but wasn't giving the chance when Viktor began to walk briskly toward the entrance.

He led her out into the warm summer air and Hermione closed her eyes to the sun and inhaled.

She heard Viktor clear his throat and upon opening her eyes was greeted with a large black car.

A man was putting her many bags in the trunk of the car ,that had to have been enlarged magically since they all fit with minimal effort, and Viktor was holding the backseat door open.

"Are you coming, or have you changed your mind?" Viktor said with a hint of amusement at her bemused face.

"Yes of course I suppose I just did't think of you as a person who liked cars." She said sighing and walking past him and into the car.

"I am not but we have driver and it is not a normal car." He added getting into the other side and closing the door.

The driver sat behind the wheel and said something to Viktor who responded quickly before Hermione felt the engine come-to-life.

Hermione felt warm with the heat beating on the back of her neck and the stuffy car was no help. She opened the window a crack to get some fresh air into the car and that is when Viktor finally decided to break the ice.

"I used car since I expected you would not want to fly." A small smile tugged at his lips and Hermione smiled.

"No, no I am not a fan of flying dear Viktor and would not have appreciated it at all." She said hearing the slight humour in his voice.

Viktor felt a pull of attraction when he saw her hair blowing away from her face in the wind. The sun had cought her face and illuminated it like an angel. Herpa;e skin seemed to glow faintly and a dusty rose blush tinted her soft cheeks. Viktor looked at her with admiration and vowed that he would use this visit to finally declare his feelings for the girl, no woman now sitting next to him.

Hermione felt his gaze and turned to look at him. When she looked into his eyes her cheeks darkened and she looked out of the window once more.

She always felt feint when he looked at her like that. Hermione couldn't keep his gaze because it made mysterious and frustrating notions and feelings buzz into her head and also made it hard for her to think of anything else.

They chatted comfortably until they reached his house.

Hermione got out of the car to see...

TBC

AN: Sorry guyz I was having exams and my grandpa was sick and all this other stuff happened so I just needed a good week after all the commotion to just settle back down into normal life. I will be updating all my stories faster like I was before everything and Thank you for reading...PLEASE ignore the spelling mistakes this time, I am really tired so I might have missed some... 


	3. Chapter 3

Last chapter ending...

They chatted comfortably until they reached his house.

Hermione got out of the car to see...

Chapter 3:

Hermione got out of the car to see a beautiful ranch style house made of wood and surrounded by a large and fruitful garden. There were tree's everywhere around the house and Hermione felt a sudden surge of happiness at seing the large but simple home.

'It's just like Viktor to own live in a home like this.' She said to herself before her train of thought was interupted by the driver who was grumbling about having to carry all of these bags.

"Shall ve go in? My mamma wishes to meet you." Viktor asked putting his hand near hers.

"Yes I think we should Viktor. I can't wait to meet your family." Hermione responded smiling and taking his large hand in her own.

"Mmm your house smells wonderful, who is the cook?" She asked as she stepped into the front door.

Her nose was assaulted with a rich aroma of food and she could feel her mouth begin to water instantly.

"My momma she-" But Viktor was not able to finish his sentence as he was pushed to the side by a tall black haired woman.

"Ah, must be Herm-ee-own iz it not?" The woman asked scrutinizing her with her large black eyes.

"Uhh, yes I am." Hermione answered unnerved by her staring.

"Momma, stop staring, she does not like to be stared at." Viktor added noticing Hermione's discomfort.

"I am Viktor's mother, Ekkatrina. I am pleased to finally be meeting vith you Herm-ee-own." She said giving her a warm hug.

Ekkatrina then turned her head to the stairs and yelled something that Hermione could not understand.

No later than thirty seconds two men appeared on the steps coming down to see them.

"Ah this is Herm-e-one, the one that Viktor fancies. Pleased to meet you. I am Nicolei Krum, Viktor's father." He said then giving her a hug and small kiss on the cheek.

She smiled at Viktor and realized that something was wrong.

His mouth was in a straight thin line and his eyebrows were knit together in anger. He looked very angry and then without warning everything turned from good to ugly...

"Alexei?" Viktor said tightly.

"Viktor." The man named Alexei replied looking worried.

Viktor then began to speak quickly in Bulgarian to his mother who in her turn answered and looked at all three men in the room. His father said something short and Viktor turned from him to look at Alexei. He yelled suddenly and Alexei withdrew before regaining his composure and yelling back just as loudly. Viktor's mother began to yell at both boys and his father simply sighed and looked at Hermione. (Yes I know confusing...please try and stay with me basically they all stated yelling at each othe except the father)

"Vould you perhaps take Viktor outside into the garden so I can settle things in here?" He asked silently.

Hermione nodded and tapped on Viktor's shoulder.

He didn't seem to notice since he did not even look at her so she tried again.

"Viktor..." And again she was met with no answer. She looked at Viktor's father who shrugged and mouthed at her to try again. Again she tried and Viktor still did not adress her so she had had enough.

"VIKTOR KRUM YOU WILL STOP AVOIDING ME AND LOOK AT ME!" She yelled loudly.

The room suddenly became silent and everyone looked at her as if she had just given her self the death sentence.

Vitkor whipped his head in her direction and his face relaxed after a moment where he had simply looked at her with surprise.

"Vhat?" He asked looking livid and souding deadly calm.

"Come for a walk with me." She said simply. " I need some fresh air."

Viktor looked as though he was going to protest but Hermione gave him a look and grabbed his hand.

"Lets go." She said calmly rudding her thumd over the top of his hand that was now clutched snuggly in his.

AN:OoOo...Why did Viktor get mad at Alexei? Who is Alexei? Why did everyone seem so shocked that Hermione had yelled at Viktor? If anyone can tell me any of these I will be so happy...Can anyone guess? (This is my attempt to make a cliffhanger...did it work)  
well toodles and next chappie wil be up tomoro... 


	4. Chapter 4

lol...well thanx for guessing but it isn't Alexei Poliakoff. I am so sorry but I forgot that there was a man named Alexei in the books or that was hinted. Good guesses though thanx a lot...On with the story...

Chapter 4:

"Are you ok?" Hermione asked stopping Viktor once they were tucked into the tree's behind the house, just past the garden.

"He should not be here Hermione!" He exclaimed balling his fists at his sides and looking murderous.

"Well I am assuming that he is either a close relative or sibling..." Hermione added giving Viktor a questioning look.

"He is my older brother Hermione and we have not spoken in years. I still do not want to see him." He replied turning away from her.

"Why?" She prodded trying to figure out what was going on.

"I do not vant to talk about it." He answered simply his accent comming back slightly threw his anger. "Suffice it to say that if it were up to me I would let you nowhere near him."

Hermione drank in what he had just said and felt close to bursting with unaswered questions. She wondered why they were not speaking and why Viktor had said he would not let 'her' near him. Though feeling his uneasiness she ceased her questions and pushed them back for another time.

"Well Viktor is he leaving?" She asked politely.

"No mamma said that she invited him because we would both be home so he is staying." Viktor replied clearly put-out.

"Well then we will just have to make the best of it. Ignore him and if he starts to annoy you give my hand a squeeze and we will figure out a way to stop watever is bothering you allright?" Hermione said in turn grasping his hand and giving it a practise squeeze.

"If you wish me too I will."

They walked back to the house and both brothers reached a terse but solid agreement.

Ekkatrina and Nicolei looked relieved and soon Hermione felt herself being pushed firmly by Viktor's mother into the dining room for supper.

She sat down in a comfortable straight back dark wood chair with leather cushions and looked at all the covered pans.

"Beffore ve eat I theenk ve should all toast to Viktor and this prretty girl who has come vith him. Ve haff been vaiting so long for Viktor to bring girl home and finally after all this time he brings one. Who iz beautiful and smart eef I am not correcte?" Ekkatrina finished looking around for anyone who wanted to add.

"Momma..." Viktor said bowing his head to hide the sudden rush of heat to his cheeks.

Nicolei filled her fluted glass to brimming with a deep red wine and once everyone had a glass they clinked cups and drank a hearty gulp of the crimson liquid.

Hermione let the velvet taste roll over her tongue and besides the slight bitter aftertaste she liked it very much.

Alexei helped his mother uncover the silver platters of food and Hermione felt a sudden hunger grip her.

"Vell surf yourselves." Ekkatrina said whilst taken a pair of silver thongs and grabbing a helping of a stringy looking pasta.

"Here Hermione I will give you some food I know you will love very much." Viktor said putting several samples of all the foods currently at the table.

Hermione ended up tasting several unknown foods and soon found herself nearly bursting with all of Ekkatrina's amazing culinary delights and a nice whipped desert to top it all off.

after their dessert they quietly retired to the sitting room.

"That was amazing ms. Krum." Hermione said patting her full belly.

"Thank-you very much and call me Ekkatrina pleeze." She replied before looking at her husband.

She began talking in rapid Bulgarian and Hermione felt lost. She looked for Viktor but realized that he must still be in the kitchen.

No sooner than she thought that did Viktor come into the room followed by Alexei who were both bringing thick glass tumblers.

Vitkor's father went to what Hermione supposed was a liquor cabinet and pulled two large bottles. Upon further inspection they appeared to be Vokda and Firewhiskey.

Vitkor sat down and set one of the tumblers in front of her and pointed at both bottles. "wich one miss Granger."

"Oh no Viktor I don't think I should drink anything with your parents." Hermione said quietly hoping that they would not hear.

"Ah no you must haff drink vis us ve alvays velcome new people by drinking them under the table." Nicolei said laughing slightly and pouring himself a large glass of firewhiskey.

"Well I don't think you could drink me under the table Viktor." Hermione replied looking from Nicolei to Viktor. She did not like to be told she wasn't better at something.

"Hermione I think very much that I could drink you under the table. You look like light-veight to me." He added smiling.

'Argh he knows I am going to do it' Hermione thought feeling defeated. "Stop grining Krum and pour me some vokda..."

next chappie figure out who drinks who under the table...who do you think will win Hermione of Vitkor?

Ha ha ha ok sorry bout this chapter but I had super writers block. I know that you don't know why Alexei and Krum don't get a long but you will know when the time comes I promise. The drinking thing is similar to something that happened to me so I decided to add it. Tell me what you think and I get the next couple of days off so I swear to update like a mad woman...R+R pweese. 


	5. Chapter 5

allrighty you get to find out who can drink the most. YAY! also I know you want to know why Viktor and Alexei don't get along but there should be some hints in the next couple chapters and there will definitly be a whole lot of TENSION (title) between them both... Now on with the story

Chapter 5:

Hermione was getting frustrated. Viktor had already had 3 full tumblers of Vokda and the only sign that he had drank was the darkening of his cheeks.

Hermione on the other hand was feeling light headed but was refusing to give up.

Alexei, Nicolei and Ekkatrina were watching them and encouraging them. Hermione could have sworn they had begun to take bets as to who would win.

"How are you feeling Hermionee." Viktor asked his eyes sparkling with mirth.

"I'm good Viktor, no problem, let's have another."

This was about the extent of their conversation so far and both of them were beginning to feel the effects of the alcohol.

Viktor began to speak more but his accent had come back full force.

Hermione smiled. 'He must be getting drunk' She thought feeling quite tipsy herself.

"Her-mion-ee I vas so nervous the first time I talk to you." He said sighing.

"Oh I am soooo going to win Krum your getting tanked." Hermione said making sure she didn't slurr.

"Vhat do you mean Her-mion-ee? I feel fine."

"Nuh uh your reminiscing, total sign of drunkeness." Hermione said giggling slightly.

"I theenk it is you who is more drunk. Vhy are you giggling?" He countered with a smug look on his face.

"You're funny looking Krum. That's why..." Hermione answered sitting beside him sticking out her tongue.

Viktor put a fake look of anger. "As if, I am not funny looking. I am very handsome." He objected putting his face closer to hers. "See?"

"Uh huh, sure think what you want." She said bowing her head slightly, laughing hard.

"Vell that vas mean Her-mion-ee Grangerrr. Your momma never told you not to be rude?"

"Yeah but I stopped lis-liste-listening to her when she would get to polit-ness and being a ladyyy." Hermione said giving Viktor a small swat on the arm.

"Her-mion-ee that iz my Vokda." Vitkor said trying to take her hand away from his glass.

"Nope it's mine Viktor." Hermione said trying to grab it.

They both began to fight over the glass and Viktor lost balance and fell on the hardwood floor.

Hermione began to laugh and the rest of the family joined into the humour of the situation.

"I so win Viktor." Hermione said standing up and taunting him.

Viktor grabbed her foot and pulled slightly wich made Hermione come falling down beside him and they were both laughing tears in there eyes.

"Ok vell I theenk ve should see who wins." Nicolei said stilling his laughter and looking at them both on the floor. "Please stand up."

They both stood up holding onto themselves for support and finally leaned on each other.

Nicolei said no more and he sat back down.

Hermione felt like she was going to fall and tried her hardest to stay upright. She was frustrated since she knew that in the next minute she would come crashing down. 'Stay standing. Stay standing...' She repeated in her head like a mantra until her thoughts were interupted by a crash. She looked beside her and saw Vitkor sitting on the floor.

"Vell Her-me-one I theenk that you are the first girl to ever hold your liquor better than my boy." Nicolei said calmly offering her his arm. "I theenk you should both be off to bed." Nicolei said noticing that both were not up to much anymore.

Nicolei ended up picking up the looped girl and bringing her to bed. After placing her sheets he said in a whisper. "Vell I theenk you passed test girl. You arre now part of family." He then went off to bed laughing with his wife.

ok how was this chapter I had to let Hermione win because men always think that since they are bigger they always win but I myself can beat most men and not even show it so I thought Hermione could to. don't fprget top R+R because if I get at least 3 today I will update again tonight... 


	6. Chapter 6

Ok well I told you if I got three but I only got 2...(sob) I will still be posting up 6 though heh heh heh... So lucky you. I have been writing so much for my classes I can feel my fingers seizing lmao. ont y commence...

Chapter 6:

Hermione curled into the soft bed more until a sliver of sunshine hit her closed eyes. She opened her eyes and quickly shut them after. A searing pain had followed the glimpse of light and Hermione felt a slight churn in her stomach.

'Oh no, hangover...' She thought clutching her stomach and willing herself back to bed. Her body wouldn't have it and Hermione felt her stomach grumlbe again.

She sat up in her bed and opened her eyes slowly. The light made her head pound and she felt like any small movement would make her sick.

'Ok Hermione, you need to get to a bathroom...' She said motivating herself before she stood.

'allright not that bad just a short way to the bathroom I suppose.' She took two steps and the whole world seemed to turn slowly.

She made it to the door before she sank to her knee's just outside her door.

A way to chipper Viktor came out of the shower his hair dripping and saw her sitting on the rug outside her door with her head lolling and her mouth open slightly.

"Are you ok Hermione." He said loudly and Hermione attempted to plug her ears with her fingers but it felt as though her arms were 100 pounds heavy.

"Are you feeling sick from last night?" He said smiling mischieviously before she groaned loudly and nodded her head slowly.

Viktor laughed at this and Hermione wanted nothing more than to throttle him for making so much noise.

"Well it seems you can drink more than me but perhaps you feel worse in the morning hmm?" He said his smile still gracing his lips.

Hermione looked at him slowly. "Bathroom?" Was all she said.

"No no no Hermione my momma knows a good spell for this."

Hermione nodded her thakns but did not make a move to get up.

"Fine then I think I shall have to carry you." With that Vitkor picked up the poor hungover Hermione and brought her to the kitchen were his mother was cooking breakfast.

Soon Viktor's parents stopped laughing and his mother fixed her up.

"Thank you miss Krum. I am so sorry for making such a spectacle of myself last night." Hermione said bowing her head so that her hair covered her flaming cheeks.

"No matter at all. Ve are happy for you and Viktor I theenk you are perfect to keep him in order." Ekkatrina added looking smug.

"What do you mean?" Hermione asked forgetting her embarrasement.

"Ve simply mean Viktor is hard-headed and stubborn. So are you. Ve think that you vill be able to keep him in check since you do not seem to be vorried vhen you yell at him."

Hermione lowered her head again and turned crimson. She didn't like this conversation very much.

"No one ver yells at Viktor and sometimes he needs it to get things into that thick skull of his" Nicolei continued.

'Nope not liking this conversation at all' She thought.

"I didn't mean-" Hermione began but was quickly cut off from Viktor's mother.

"Of course you did, you got mad. That is good all other girls swoon and let him do vatever he vants but Viktor is smart and finds girl as stubborn as him. and perhaps a better drinker." She added laughing slightly her eyes sparkling.

Hermione decided not to reply. Really what could she say to this. They were complimenting her in an odd way but to them it was a good quality so what was she supposed to respond?

She looked over at Viktor and saw a tinge of red gracing his high cheeks. She felt comforted by this and a little amused.

'At least he is as uncomfortable as I am' She said to herself.

Morning turned into ealry afternoon and Everyone was getting ready to go out to town. They were all going to show Hermione the town square and she was really excited.

She put on a pair of dark indigo jeans and a black tank top so she wouldn't be to hot but brought a long sleeve to cover it in case she got cold.

She ran into Viktor outside of her door and they both began excusing them selves.

Suddenly they both ceased there sorry's and Hermione realized how close they were.

'Our noses are practically touching' She thought before looking into his eyes.

Viktor had obviously felt the same since he had a look of shock on his face.

She couldn't pull her eyes away from his dark ones and before she knew what was going on there mouths were pressed together. She made no movement for a moment but soon found herself slowly melting into the kiss and moving her own lips against his.

Viktor's large hand rested on the back of her neck whilst the other went and grasped her lower back. Hermione moved her hands into his hair and felt the silky smooth strands flow threw her fingers.

One kiss turned into too and two turned into three. Hermione felt light headed and wondered if this was because the seduction or perhaps the lack of oxygen. No matter she didn't care what it was as l;ong as it didn't stop.

They were getting really heated when they heard someone clear there throat uncomfortably.

They brole apart immediatly to see a smug looking Alexei staring at them with obvious amusement in his dark onix eyes.

"I thought ve vere showing her around Viktor but the vay you are going perhapz you vill only be showing her the inside of the bedroom and perhaps your bed?" He said looking at his little brother as if he had caught Viktor's hands in the cookie jar.

Viktor gave his brother a withering look before he stormed past them both muttering something about changing his pants.

Alexei walked up to Hermione, intent was written on his face as he came closer to her. He gave her a slow once over and she suddenly felt as though he was undressing her with his eyes.

She shook the thought off as if it were a fly that had landed on her nose and looked back at Alexei who had stopped a mere three or four inches from her face.

"Mmhmm...I Vill be vatching you little Pepeliashka."

With that said Alexei grabbed a lock of her curly hair and brought it to his face. He then let it go and as fast as it had begun Alexei was gone down the hall.

AN: Hee hee sorry for the long wait but I had a paper to hand in and a oral report to do so I ended up putting all my creativity and power on that. I also did not have a lot of time to myself this past week. Soooo I wanna know what you think and there was a hint about the whole Alexei situation just there in the chapter. Do any of you know what he was up to or maybe why Viktor and Alexei don't get along? I swear at the end of the next chapter I will give you a word hint allrighty but try to guess first... R+R pleese it makes my night lol... 


	7. Chapter 7

AN: Hey hope you like this chappie and sorry if you guys absolutly hate my cliffhangers but I love them soooo much...Thanks for the reviews and you are all telling me some good ideas and emotions you feel towards Alexei. He will make a big appearance in this chapter...Now onwards with the story

Chapter 7:

The day had so far passed without a hitch and The Krum's took great delight in showing her around the town.

They would look at her with wide eyes when she would be amazed over something they never thought twice about and her attitude made them remember that they lived in a beautiful place.

Viktor and Hermione had been given the chance to talk alone at lunch when the others had decided to eat elswhere to leave them alone.

"Hermione, about this morning..." Viktor began looking very uncomfortable.

"No, no Viktor can I say something first?" Hermione asked cutting him off slightly.

Viktor nodded his head and Hermione continued slowly. " Well...About what happened, I really...Well that is I really liked it Viktor and...Uh I think that we should do it again. I mean if you felt the same I thought we should maybe think of...Well you know..." Hermione said akwardly, waving her hands in the air.

'Good job Hermione...Can you sound any stupider? Oh god stupider isn't even a work silly-'

"Yes I think I do and Hermione and I was wondering if you would maybe do me the honor of being my girlfriend?" Viktor asked stopping of the argument Hermione had been having in her head.

"Well of course I would, we were basically together before so this would be like making everything offical right?"She added as an afterthought

Viktor had actually cracked a smile. He had to hide a small chuckle with a cough.

"What?" Hermione asked narrowing her eyes in suspicion.

"Well Hermione I think only a girl like you could put a relationship like that. Sounded like a damn contract to me." Viktor said not covering up his chuckle this time.

"Yes well...Watever let's go meet your parents." She said abruptly before standing and waving over the waiter.

"Hey Hermione, about that kissing thing you said. I heartily agree, we should do it again." Without further ado Viktor lifted her face with his hand and put his lips on hers for a brief second.

Hermione started to lean into the kiss and enjoy it when he suddenly he away to pay the waiter.

"Well let's go find momma..." Viktor replied before grabbing her hand and leading her out of the diner.

When Viktor and Hermione had finally cought up with the rest of the family they were in a small shop that sold knick-knacks of all kinds.

Hermione was looking at a small ballerina figurine when she saw someone staring at her from the other side of the shelf.

Her eyes snapped to the person looking at her and saw Alexei staring a hole threw her skull.

"Hello Pepeliashka...Did you haff fun vith my brother at lunch?" He asked still staring into her eyes.

"Uh yeah we had a good time. They make good food." Hermione replied backing up a little.

Alexei rounded the shelf and came closer to her. "Ah I see vell you I don't see vhy you insist on liking Viktor. I know that ve Krum's are important and powerfull people but there are alvays others in the family in vitch you could cling too. You need not stay vith my barbarian of a brother..." Alexei whispered in her ear making her shiver in a bad way.

"What are you talking about? What is wrong with you? Your brother is a fine man and he is an amazing person..." Hermione said pouting idignantly before taking a step away from him.

"Vell I see vhat he see's at least. He vas not lying, there iz an amazing amount of passion in your eyes. I vould very much like a taste of that passion Pepeliashka..." Alexei trailed of and his eyes seemed unfocused.

"What may I ask 'dear' brother are you doing exactly." Viktor said spitting dear as if it were a swear from the end of the the narrow walk.

"Oh nothink I am thinking Viktor. Just gettin to know this interesting girl you haff brought home." Alexei replied smiling at her and then turning to Viktor with a serious face.

Suddenly Viktor began speaking Bulgarian and Hermione felt lost...again.

Alexei simply smiled at whatever Viktor had said and began to walk away.

Viktor walked up to Hermione and wrapped his arms around her without warning.

She melted into his embrace but saw Alexei who blew her a silent kiss and mouthed 'I'm watching you...'

Hermione tried to forget the way Alexei had come up to her. She tried to forget ' I vould very much like a taste of that passion Pepeliashka...' but no matter how hard she tried Alexei would either remind her by staring at her or her brain would replay the quite simply, disturbing moment.

Dinner was no better Hermione had begun to smile and laugh with Viktor's mother as she recounted stories of Viktor as a child. Viktor had hung his head and tried desperately to stop his mother from saying anymore.

they ate and talked when suddenly Hermione felt a foot on her calf.

She smiled and looked at Viktor, but it wasn't Viktor she realized when she noticed that Viktor's feet hadn't moved and inch since supper had begun.

She felt horrified when she saw Alexei smile at her and she felt the foot move higher to her inner thigh.

'No, no, no, no there is no way that Alexei who was Viktor's older brother was stroking her thigh with his foot' Hermione said to herself hoping that the foot would leave and she could pretend it never happened. Hermione had no such luck since that foot was getting a little to close to her personal area's and she panicked.

"- Uhhh...I have to go to the ladies room..." Hermione said breathlessly before she bolted to the bathroom.

'Ok Hermione just relax...This is so weird, should I tell Viktor about this? Maybe he could stop it. Yeah they already have bad blood between each other, if you said that, Viktor would probably beat him up or worse...' Hermione fought her thoughts and began to panick again.

She calmed herself and decided that a talk with Alexei was in order and she also concluded that she would not have to tell Viktor unless it got worse. She unbolted the bathroom door and washed her hands.

When she returned to the table she paid no attention to Alexei and tried to get back into the mood.

AN: Soooo tell me what you think... Alexei is quite a character don't you think? Please review and tell what you thought and anything you might want to add about the plot or something and I will post up the 8th chapter tomoro or the day after... By the way the story will go on to england and the overprotective boys but I thought I should develope the story more. Sorry about the spelling but I just got out of a super big french test and my mind is still french at the moment...R+R 


	8. Chapter 8

AN: For you Brit lol Pepeliashka is a word for princess but in the way Alexei says it, I don't find it a compliment lol well since you guys are dying for the next bit I thought I should update fast fast fast! Let's do it too it!

Chapter 8:

When they returned to the Krum estate, Hermione changed into a comfortable pair of pajama's and went to meet Viktor by the stairs. He had also gotten more comfortable and the family and herself had decided to sit in the sitting room for a while before heading off to bed.

Hermione couldn't quite get Alexei's rather rude and sort of creepy comments out of her head.

Viktor noticed her discomfort the rest of the evening and made a note to ask her about it later that night before she went to bed.

The clock was chiming in 11 o clock and Viktor and Hermione had both decided to turn in and get some sleep.

Viktor stayed behind for a moment to talk to his father.

Hermione was going to wait for him but a sudden wave of sleep hit her and she thought it best if she went straight to bed.

A knock sounded in the room and Hermione barely noticing, simply turned in her sleep.

The second knock was louder albeit not too loud and Hermione stirred from her sleep and looked around.

She was trying to figure out what had woken her when the answer was pounded against her door for a third time.

She looked at the clock beside the bed and realized that it was 3:30 in the morning.

'Argh, who would wake me up this early...' She thought and guessed that Viktor must be knocking at her door for some insanely stupid reason and she got up to let him in.

clothed in her shorts and t-shirt she made her way to the front of the room were another knock was heard.

After sighing briefly she opened the cedar door and came face-to-face with...

"Alexei?" Hermione yelped looking at him in shock.

"Shhhh Pepeliashka, you vill vake the others." He said quietly, walking threw the entrance way.

"What are you doing here Alexei, at three thirty in the morning?" She asked walking to the other side of the room. She wanted to avoid him at all costs especially now when he was doing all these strange things to her.

He moved towards her and Hermione had to try not to instinctively back away from him."Vell I vas thinking that perhaps ve should haff a talk."

"What is going on? Why are you bothering me like this?" Hermions said losing her inner battle of wills and backing away from him slowly. There was something about the look in his eye and the way he was walking towards her that made her worried and even a little frightened.

"I am far better than my brother Pepeliashka. I vonder vot you see in him. Hmm?... Vell vatever it is I can do much better...You are pretty girl, haff you and Viktor ever been together?" He asked raising his eyebrows as Hermione's fear turned into rage.

"That is none of your buisness... Leave this room or...I...Will scream the bloody bricks off these walls." She bit off looking at Alexei. She was so disgusted.

"I vill take that as a no. Then you vill be very lucky in haffing me as your first." Alexei whispered,wasting no more time and pouncing on her like a cat.

He quickly covered her body with his own and tried in vain to kiss her.

"ARGH! Get off me you imbecile!" She screeched biting on his lower lip as hard as she could.

Alexei gave a yelp of pain and looked at her, his eyes glazed with anger. "Vhy you...little Kutchka!"

Hermione took her chance and hit him between his legs with all the strength her leg would muster and ran from the room without looking to see if he ws following her.

She went to Viktor's door and slammed her fists onto it quite loudly.

When his face appeared she ran into his room and closed the entrance hoping that Alexei was still in her room on his knee's and not looking for her.

"Hermione, what is going on?" Viktor asked trying to wipe the sleep from his eyes when he took in her trembling form.

"Are you ok?" He tried again putting his hands on her shoulders.

The look of concern in Viktor's eyes mage her melt and she began to recount all of the things that were said and done that had made her uncomfortable and frightened of his older brother.

"Oh Viktor I wasn't going to say anything because I thought he was just messing around but then he did all that stuff at dinner and then just now and I am scared and he wont leave me alone." She said in a breath putting her head in Vikor's chest.

"I'm sorry Hermione but I don't understand. What happened and who are you talking about?"

"Alexei...He came up to me in the shop and started asking me about you and then he said he was watching me and at dinner he started to rub my thigh with his foot and he was in my room just now trying to kiss me and he said all these thing s to me..."

Viktor became more and more angry and Hermione could feel every muscle in his body go tense. He pulled her away slightly and looked at her trying desperatly to keep his anger in check.

"Did he hurt you?" He said simply not thinking he could say much more.

"n-n-no..." Hermione stuttered looking shaken.

Viktor nodded his head and went to the other end of the room. He grabbed the jeans he had been wearing that day and pulled them over his legs. He buttoned them low on his hips and pulled a green t-shirt over his head roughly.

He walked out of his room and went downstairs into the sitting room where he found his older brother.

Viktor said something in Bulgarian and Hermione cursed herself for not learning more of the language when she did not understand what he had said.

Viktor snipped comments that were getting louder and louder while Alexei simply smiled at him and answered with short but sweet replies.

Obviously Viktor had hit a nerve and Alexei and him were now shouting at each other and shooting murderous glares at one another to acompany the yells.

Ekkatrina and Nicolei came down the stairs. Ekkatrina passed Hermione in her nightdress and got into the middle of the raging men.

She shouted and broke up the fight quickly. She turned to her husband and before they knew what was happening Viktor had launched himself at Alexei and they began hitting each other and screaming.

Hermione looked on with confusion etched onto her face as Ekkatrina and Nicolei began to stare at her...

Hermione really wanted to know what was going on...What were they saying...

AN: Ok i hope this chapter turned out good please review and tell me because threw the entire chapter I kept feeling like something was wrong...I hope you like it and I will put the rest up tomoro but just this little chapter made me feel creatively drained and I couldn't keep it up at the time...Review and tell me what you think of Alexei...Does Viktor have a right to be doing what he is doing? Why are Nicolei and Ekkatrina staring at Hermione in the end...Oh and Kutchka I think with a story i read once is supposed to mean whore or something along those lines... 


	9. Chapter 9

AN: Before I continue on with the story I wanted to tell you thanks. You have all reviewed and made me really get into this story...Lots of things are in store in this fic and it is nice to know that I have people reading my story... Hope you like this one and I will be dedicating it too all you guys my reviewers! Enjoy!

Chapter 9:

minutes after the fight had begun it was over. Viktor stood up and spit on his brother as he lay motionless on the ground moaning and holding a hand to his face.

Ekkatrina stopped staring at Hermione and ran to Alexei trying in vain to pry his hand away from his red face.

Hermione ran to Viktor and buried her head into his broad chest.

"Oh my, are you allright Viktor? Did he hurt you?" She asked cupping his face in her small hands.

"I will be fine. Just a couple bruises here and there." Viktor replied looking grim.

"VIKTOR KRUM! You are not leaving this room until you haff apologised for hitting your brother!" Ekkatrina yelled looking angry beyond belief.

"I vill not momma he has tried to ruin my life too many times. He dererves what he got." Viktor replied not even turning around.

"Oh really vhat could he have possibly done to make you hurt him like this?" She responded looking at her youngest son, disbelief etched on her face.

"Oh I don't know perhaps for harrassing my girlfriend...Or perhaps threatening to rape her...Or maybe even for teasing me in school and using me...You know how he is momma and you refuse to believe it! Every time I get something that he doesn't have, he has to take it away for himself. Well I don't care what you say this time momma because I love Hermione and I will be damned if Alexei takes one of the most important things in my life away from me!" Viktor yelled at his mother looking livid.

"Viktor?" Hermione asked pulling on his sleeve.

"Vhat?" He yelled before turning slightly red and apologising.

"I think maybe we should go upstairs..." She said to him grabbing his hand and leading him upstairs.

Before they reached his room he turned and looked at his mother. "I am so sorry but you haff a choice to make momma I will not stay here while he is here and you can decide who stays. I love you all but I will not let Alexei harrass her and just lay back and let him. It was a mistake even staying this long with him... I am going to bed and I will ask you tomoro." With that he let Hermione lead him up to his room.

"Hermione are you sure you are allright?" Viktor asked for the upteenth million time.

"Yes Viktor and thank you for caring but what are we goign to do if your parents want Alexei to stay?"

"I will go to England take a home there for the time being so I can help you and the order just as I was planning to do." He said simply combing his fingers threw Hermione's unruly curls.

"I would like that Viktor. I would really like that..." She replied closing her eyes to the nice feeling of someone playing in her hair.

"Go to sleep Hermione. You are staying here with me for tonight. I do not trust my brother farther than I can throw him."

"Thank you Viktor...I-I love you very much." Hermione stuttered worried of his reaction to the three letter word.

To her delight he smiled and whispered his love back to her and she let those words and his gentle hands float her off to sleep.

When Hermione awoke she hear loud shouting and decided that more sleep was definetly in order. She snuggled down into the down pillow and covered her face with Viktor's white duvet. She was ignoring the shouts and was almost asleep when someone pulled the covers off her and shook her awake.

"Urgh, cold...What the hell?"

"Hermione come on I would like to leave."

Hermions registered Viktor's words but her mind was taking a long time to understand them.

"Wha?...I'm cold..." Hermione replied obviously not used to being awoken by raging men trying to freeze her to death and demanding movement before she was fully conscious.

She was also not used to having a fully grown woman screaming in an unknown language in her room not four feet away.

"Ok please...Can you take this conversation somewhere else...I just woke up...Please...I'm really tired..." Hermione tried, putting her hand over her face in an attempt to block the bloody light that someone decided to turn on.

"Hello? Bloody innocent trying to sleep, or wake up for that matter..." Hermione said again really getting upset.

"ALLRIGHT ENOUGH! Will you guys be so nice as to take the bloody stomping parade out of my bedroom and continue your bloody argument somewhere preferably far away! You are all very nice and all but be considerate and let me wake up for christ sakes!" Hermione screamed above Viktor and his mother.

They immediatly shut up and looked at Hermione in amazement before they started to clear the room.

"Oh and someone shut the bloody light please, it looks like the heavens decided to shine their godammned beacons upon us..."

Viktor actually smiled before he shut the light.

'Rule 1: Don't rudely awaken Hermione Granger she becomes very angry and viscious and uses a very dirty mouth.' Viktor thought to himself making a list of little things to keep him out of trouble.

When Hermione finally graced them with her presence Viktor and Ekkatrina were in huffy silence and Viktor had suitcases piled next to the door.

"Hermione it seems our welcome is no longer available here so I think we aught to be going back to England." Viktor said throwing a murderous glare where Alexei was sitting.

"I never said that Viktor but you started fight and you haff to apologise to your brother... He says he did not mean it." Ekkatrina pleaded trying to patch the tear on her sons relationship.

"Momma this family is hanging on a thread and as long as you house Alexei I will not be visiting. If I stay here I will end up killing him." Viktor said grasping the table with white knuckles. "He will not ruin my life again. I have finally gotten my life back together and I will not let him destroy the happiness I have found." He stated calmly whilst Hermione went to her guest room to retrieve her stuff.

Hermione hugged Nicolei and nodded her head towards Ekkatrina who nodded back tersely. Alexei tried to say goodbye to Viktor but he simply spat on the ground before his older brother and whispered something in Bulgarian witch had made his mother cry and made Nicolei look very shocked.

Viktor kissed his mother and father and led Hermione to the car where they said there final farewell and left the house back in the dust.

Hermione began to cry and Viktor pulled her into his arms.

"Hermione what is wrong?"

"I am so sorry for doing this to your family Viktor it is all my fault." She said simply feeling so guilty.

"Hermione, it is not your fault... My brother has done many things to me in the past and my mother who I love very much cannot believe that one of her sons is in a bad way. We have been like this for a while when we are all together but Alexei has done this to many times and I wish to be with you now Hermione." He explained taking a weight of her shoulders.

She sighed. "What did he do to you Viktor?"

"Perhaps osme other time Hermione I think that right now I simply want to kiss you." He said giving her a roguish smile before planting his lips on hers in a long kiss.

"Mmm I heartily agree" Hermione said between the kisses.

AN: Ok don't worry Viktor still loves his parents and they get together again soon but I have a question...Should Viktor forgive Alexei?I want to know what you think so please leave your answer with your review and YAY there off to England where Viktor will meet Hermione's family. There will be a couple of very humoristic chapters coming up sooooo...Keep reading!Oh by the way when Viktor spits on the ground and whispers somthing at Alexei that makes his mother cry and his father looked shocked...yeah well he was telling Alexei that he was dead to him...OoO

Merci beaucoup,  
IceQueenSelene 


	10. Chapter 10

Hee hee! thank you! I am sooo happy now! I was having a crappy day but then I talked with my friens and checked my reviews I got all excited and happy again...By the way I will try as much as possible to post up everyday but if something like a test or something comes up I will let you know... Well lets get on too the chapter...Iget to write about Harry and Ron now. YAY! (OMG! tenth Chapter)

Chapter 10:

Suffice it too say that the ride to the airport was nice and filled with small talk and a lot of nice kissing.

They arrived at the airport too soon for Hermione or Viktor's taste and were soon boarding a plane back to jolly ol' England.

Hermione was dreading bringing Viktor too Grimmauld place and more worried about Ron's reaction to there new guest.

Viktor had offered to get his own flat so he wouldn't be an inconvenience but Hermione pleaded with him to stay with her so she could see him more often and she wanted someone to be there for her.

After Viktor's many protests on being a disturbence Hermione decided that there was only one thing left she could do too make him stay...

"Hermione, oh no your not seriously giving me the puppy look are you?" Viktor asked in clear disbelief.

"...Yes...Please stay...with me at Grimmauld...Pweese?" Hermione asked practically gaging when she heard the whiny tone her voice had taken.

"Hermione if you have stooped this low you must really want me too stay...Fine." He said shaking his head and smiling when her face cleared and she smiled.

"Thank god I don't think I could take that any longer Viktor...I wanted to puke..." She said pointing at her open mouth.

"Yes you made me feel a bit ill as well." Viktor added receiving a smart smack on the shoulder from Hermione.

"I think we should probably be boarding now..." He said pointing at the shortening line up at they're flight.

"Right o!" Hermione said smiling and running with him to the plane.

Hermione's parents met them at the airport and drove them too Hermione's home.

Jane insisted that her baby's boyfriend should stay at least on night so she could get to know him and Hermione thought it a good idea too show Viktor where she was braught up and maybe she could invite a couple of her old school friends to come over that night so they could all watch movies or something.

She whispered her thoughts to Viktor and after a brief explanation as to what a movie was, Vikotr agreed and simply whispered, "Watever you want Sokrovishte..." Hermione loved him soo much.

Jane called them into the dining room for supper and Hermione smiled and gave viktor the thumbs up. She had gotten two of her best friends from primary school and the ones she liked to see when the summer time rolled around to come over and spend the better part of the night watching movies and just plain horsing around.

They all sat around the nice round wooden table and Hermione's father asked Viktor if he wanted to say grace.

"I don't understand...What is saying grace?" Viktor asked feeling stupid when Stephan looked at him oddly.

"It's when you say your thanks to god for all the things he has given us and just for thanking him for everything before you eat." Hermione answered putting her hand on his.

"I'm sorry my family are...Athiast I believe that is the word. My mother wanted us to pick a religion to follow instead of being brought up in one."

"No that's alright Viktor dear, Hermione please would you say grace? I haven't heard you for so long..." Jane asked looking lovingly at her daughter before closing her eyes.

"Yeah no problem mum...Viktor close your eyes." Hermione said quietly adding the last bit when Viktor was looking at her expectantly.

"Lord thank you for the earth that brings our food and helps grow our plantes and feed our stock. Thank you for blessing me with a body, mind and soul so I can be my own person and make my own choices. Thank you for the wonderful company but now I think it is time for supper..."

"Hermione!" Stephan scolded trying to hide a small smile.

"Oh hush daddy, like you aren't thinking the same thing..."

There dinner was nice and Viktor found himself getting along with them really well. He liked her father and mother and they seemed to be one of the reasons Hermione ended up being the wonderful woman she is today.

They ate dessert and Viktor thought that he had finally found someone who could fill him up just as much as his mother.

"Would you like anymore dear?" Jane asked bringing the cheese cake closer to him and trying to slip another slice on his plate.

"Oh no I don't think I could have another bite. I will have to make new holes on my belts and get pants three sizes bigger as it is. I t was wonderful but I couldn't possibly eat more." Viktor responded looking and feeling theroughly stuffed.

"Yeah mum you don't want to make Viktor fatter now do you?" Hermione said trying too make a serious face but failing admist gales of laughter.

"Oh you think I am fat Hermione? Fine! I will just take my robust body to the living room then...without you..."

"Oh i'm kidding I love your budda belly Viktor, honestly!"

"Allright that is it! You will pay for the bely comment Granger!" Viktor yelled grabbing her and twirling her in a circle t'ill she started yelling.

"Allright Viktor you are not fat...In fact you are very slim and great looking and you are very sexy, if you do not put me down I may get sick..."

Viktor let her go quickly and let her regain her balance.

'I miss you so much Hermione, now I have you back in my arms and I don't intend to ever let you go' He thought to himself laughing when she started piling pillows in front of the television for the movies still stumbling slightly from the spinning.

AN: As always tell me what you think. I swear I practically live on these things now with the little sleep and time I have left to myself...We are going to have a fun chapter with the girls over and it will be super fun! So R+R because I need them and I need you to tell me your ideas so I can use them to spin off of...Thank you all who gave me idea's about Alexei I will definetly consider them and I think one of you pretty much hit my basic idea.  
Ti amo a tout mes lecteure,  
IceQueenSelene 


	11. Chapter 11

AN: I know I know i didnt post up the last three days but please don't be mad...I have the flu so I haven't been up to much and I had to put everything on hold for three days so I could sleep it off...I am still sort of sick but I felt sooo bad... Enjoy!

Chapter 11:

Hermione had just finished preparing the living room for the movies when the doorbell rang.

Jane went too answer the door and she called out for Hermione too welcome her guests in.

She grabbed Viktor by the hand and led him too hall in front of the door.

"HERMIONE!" Two girls cried in unison grabbing Her tightly as she lost his hand amidst the tangle of arms and torsos.

"Urgh, hi...I missed you guys too." Hermione struggled against all of the people currently invading her personal space.

When they finally let go Hermione breathed a sigh of relief and backed up a couple of steps.

"Oohhhhh who is this!" One of them squealed looking at Viktor and pointing a well manicured finger.

"Vero, Ally this is Viktor...You know my boyfriend." Hermione whispered blushing crimson when she said the word boyfriend.

"Viktor, this is Veronique and Allison. They are good friends of mine."

"Well we were good friends until you got shipped of to that prep school. I suppose it is because you are the smartest, but Viktor is it? please call us Vero and Ally." The dark haired Veronique said in quick succession without breathing.

Alison smiled and nodded her blond hair falling into her pale face before she cleared her throat and nodded to the open door.

"Oh yeah, we thought since you brought your boyfriend for us too meet we should bring ours..." Vero added staring at her feet and looking guilty.

"Meet Josh and Matt!" Alison said perking up and grabbing said Matt by the arm and into the room.

"well it is a surprise but then I think we might have to pop a little more popcorn...Hello Mathiew, Joshua." Hermione replied politly holding her hand out for each of them too shake.

Both boys made the same disgusted face as the two girls did when mentioning their full names but Hermione did not give pet names too anybody who wasn't dear to her and both these men were stangers too her as of yet.

"Hi..." Both men said akwardly whilst Joshua shuffled his feet.

"Well dears don't dilly-dally come on in or you will catch a chill." Jane said poking her head from the kitchen door and stareling them. "I put another bag of popcorn in the microwave hunny so just go start your movie and I will bring it in.

Hermione thanked her mom and before she knew it they were watching the first film.

Hermione had cuddled with Viktor and she smiled everytime his eyes would widen over a special effect on the television. His facial expressions were subtle but she thought she was really starting to notice that it was easy to determine his mood if you actually tried.

Hannibal was just ejected from the DVD player when Hermione decided that for the next two video's she was going to get in her pj's. Viktor stayed sitting as did the guests since they did not live here and when Hermione returned Viktor's face dropped.

Her pijama top fit her snuggly and offered a nice view of her chest and small waist. Her arms were exposed and she wore a pair of blue shorts with little sheep on them showcasing her nice shapely legs.

When she bent over too insert the next film (date movie). The sight a familiar tingle in Viktor's lower regions and decided that the faster she got under the covers and on the couch the better it would be.

Thankfully she returned to sit and did exactly that. Viktor let out a small sigh of relief and became mesmerized by the television once more.

When the final movie was ejected Joshua threw a pillow at Vero who started attacking Ally and before they knew it a full blown pillow fight had erupted.

Hermione wacked Viktor playfully on the head and Viktor turned to her trying too look furious.

"That look is not going to work on me Viktor...It might work on them but that is because they do not you like I do." She replied when he tried and failed to keep a straight face.

She hit him on the side with the pillow once more before he lost it and hit her back with his pillow.

Hermione started to laugh when he missed and Viktor had to chuckle. She had been laughing so hard that she had backed into the couch and overbalanced.

Viktor took his chance and dived at her when she fell spread-eagle on the sofa. He trapped her hands and gave her a little smack on the leg with her own pillow.

The air around them seemed to heat up instantly and both forgot where they were.

Viktor realized that he was currently straddling a half naked Hermione between his thighs and Hermione seemed to notice that as well.

They were getting closer whan a giggly hicup disturbed their heated moment.

"Well I think that is our queue to exit..." Matt said while rounding up the girls and guiding them to the door.

"Awwww, fine I miss you so much Hermy...love you!" Vero called from beyond the door before a laughing Joshua grabbed her hip and brought her to him giggling.

Hermione gave a small yawn and looked up at Viktor.

"Well I think I should go off to bed now so I can be fully rested when we get tackled by the Weasley clan tomoro Viktor..."Hermione mumbled streching and climbing the first step to the upstairs.

"Yes I am quite tired as well, will you show me where I am sleeping Hermione?" He asked quietly surpressing a small yawn himself.

"No problem it is across from mine."

Hermione showed Viktor to his room and before she turned to go to hers viktor pulled her into a passionate kiss.

She felt dizzy and she clung to Viktor hoping that the moment would never end. She studied and put every move of his lips and tongue on her own into her mind and catalogued them as one of the most amazing things in the world.

'He is such an amazing kisser...I could kiss him forever...' She found herself thinking threw her muddled senses and idea's.

Viktor pulled away and smiled.

"I could get used to that Viktor..." Hermione said giving him a devilish grin before whispering.

"I love you..."

"I love you too." He whispered back turning and entering his room with a huge smile plastered on his face...

Viktor fell asleep quickly tinking of what Hermione had said. "I love you" waas playing over and over like a swet meody and Viktor could never get enough...

AN: Please don't throw fruit...I'm sooo sorry but I was really sick and my mind wasn't really a hundred percent...I tried to write yesterday but everything came out weird. I hope you like it and don't worry unless I sick out again I should be updating daily again...Did you like the chapter? Do you forgive me? R and R please...Stupid Canadian weather... 


	12. Chapter 12

AN: Ha! I feel so much better lol...Hope you enjoy this chapter and I apologise for the abundant number of spelling mistakes I made in the last chapter... Oy let's get back too the story!

Chapter 12:

Hermione woke up too the wonderful smell of breakfast at the Grangers. She got up from her bed and proceeded into the hallway and straight into the bathroom.

She had a quick shower, got dressed, brushed her hair and teeth she finally felt awake enough too go down stairs for her traditional coffee and bacon, eggs and toast.

Jane grinned when she saw Hermione come down the stairs. "My this reminds me of all the years I saw you come down those steps...My little Hermy." Her mother sighed coming up too her and mussing her hair.

"Mum, I just brushed my hair." Hermione said weakly smiling nonetheless when her mother coddled her.

"Well sit down next to Viktor there and I will get your father too bring breakfast in." Jane said leaving too go fetch Stephan.

"Hermy?" Viktor whispered trying too surpress the laughter bubbling in his chest and failing miserably when he accidently let some pass his lips.

"Don't you say a word Viktor...NOT one word." Hermione whispered back trying too act as if it did not bother her.

"Oh come on Hermy I think it's cute." Viktor replied a huge smile gracing his dark face.

Hermione noted how many times he smiled and laughed with her when before he never seemed to know what happiness was.

'Perhaps he's showing you who he really is...Because he loves you.' Hermione's mind betrayed and that simple thought made her smile as largely as Viktor.

'As long as it makes him smile like that, I don't care what mum calls me'

The tandem apparition with Viktor to the burrow had Hermione's stomach in knots.

After a long goodbye to her family she began to feel the butterflies in her stomach and when they apparated it only made her stomach even more weak.

They arrived about twenty feet from the house and Viktor pulled her behind a stunted tree.

"Viktor what-"

"Shh, I know you are nervous but I will be here with you and don't worry they will understand allright...I know that Ron will not be happy but I hope that you will be able too handle that and he will not be rude too you while I am here." Viktor added with a bit of menace in his voice at the last statement.

Viktor and Ron were not in a good way. They both despised each other and whilst Viktor hid it better than Ron Hermione knew that if he were to push Viktor too far...Well put it this way Viktor would not be a happy and quiet man.

Hermione walked to the door with Viktor's comforting hand around her waist. Before she could properly knock ms. Weasley opened the door and crushed her in a trademark Weasley hug.

"Ms. Weasley I can't breath..." Hermione said hoarsly trying to break from the mother's grasp.

"Sorry dear I miss you so much...What is Viktor Krum doing here?" She asked looking amazed.

"Oh don't you know? I thought someone would have told you Ms. Weasley...Me and Viktor are well, we are dating." Hermione said with difficulty. Viktor squeezed her hand when the Weasley matriarch suddenly looked very worried.

"Oh dear, I don't think Ronald will be pleased at all..." She said brushing imaginary lint off Hermione's jacket.

"I know but I want him too get over it Ms.Weasley nad I love him as a friend and I can't be happy if he isn't happy ." Hermione replied staring at her shoes.

"Well none of my own will be shunned simply because Ronald cannot control his anger. Come on in dears." She said putting a large smile on and squeezing Hermione in a final hug before giving Viktor a small hug as well.

Hermione was slightly red and couldn't beleive that she had just called her 'one of her own'. She was so happy that Ms.Weasley was so nice and loving too her even if she did not spend as much time there as Harry.

She took a breath and walked into the living room where Ron, Harry,Fred,George and Bill were sitting chatting about Quidditch and cleared her throat.

The boys looked up at her and smiled. Harry got up and hugged her tightly before going to Viktor and giving him a firm handshake.

Viktor smiled a bit and returned the shake with gratitude while the other Weasley boys piled up on her too give her greetings.

Everyone seemed too either know or not be perturbed about Viktor's arrival but there was someone in the other corner who had not joined in the welcome.

Viktor did not need a clue too see that Ronald was indeed seething and looking at him as if he were hades itself.

"You..." Ron whispered.

OoOoOo

AN: Hee hee I love cliffhangers. Tell me what you think as usual and you know if you have an opinion on what should happen in the next chapters just send me a message. I hope you like it. I was feeling a little out of the story after I was sick so I had to really struggle with the last chapter and the beginning of this one but near the middle it started too flow again like it was previously. So I'm back in the loop and am currently starting the next chapter right now...R+R please.  
A tout alors, IceQueenSelene 


	13. Chapter 13

AN:I hope this one comes out well...Ron and Viktor are gonna row like you never seen before... I love this chapter lol...ENJOY! and don't worry I'm totally bakc into the loop again.

(oh and I assume that when Viktor is very emotional or passionate, angry ect...he may loose some rein over his accent so he will start to speak as he did before...)

Chapter 12:

"You..." Ron whispered.

Viktor's eyes narrowed visibly and he stared at Ron with pure anger gracing his face.

"Ronald..." Viktor returned with the same menace that Ron had directed at him.

"You are not welcome here..." He breathed trying too rein in his fury.

"Vell your mother has said different and Hermione has asked me to accompany her." Viktor responded quickly trying to surpress the sudden malicious thoughts he was having.

"I don't care what they say, you are not welcome, if Hermione invited you she can leave as well." Ron bit out gritting his teeth and giving Hermione a look of pure venom.

She cowered slightly at her best friends stare and felt a sudden rush of guilt pass threw her body.

'I should not have let them be together' She thought her eyes darting from both men.

"Ronald Weasley! How dare you be so rude too our guests. Get in here and help me with the table." Ms. Weasley's voice cut into the room sounding angry and disapointed.

Ron gave Viktor a look before walking past him. He made a point of ramming his shoulder into the seekers roughly as he passed.

Viktor was seeing red. He had never liked Weasley but he had decided to tolerate him for Hermione. He was starting to wonder if he would be able too hold his tongue around him even for the sake of Hermione's friendship.

Harry walked over to Hermione who was visibly distressed.

"Don't worry Mione he will get over it." Harry said simply hugging his best friend.

"Why is he so cruel to the man I love Harry. Did I make a bad choice?" She whispered into the collar of his shirt hanging onto him like a life line.

"No Hermione I think that Viktor is a nice bloke. I'm very happy for you... Everyone here gives you there blessing except Ron and he is just a little thrown off. You know he used too like you and besides he can't get past the rivalry he thinks he has against Krum for your heart."

"Harry he said that he didn't have feelings for me anymore..." She said looking into his eyes completely confused.

"He is but I think he is finally realizing that you are moving on and he's having a hard time knowing you love someone else and he hasn't found anyone. Look let's just have a nice night and I will talk too him about it allright?" Harry added pulling her chin up with his thumb and forefinger.

"Yeah, thank you Harry I appreciate it." She sighed.

"Anything for you Mione"

Ms.Weasley had talked too Ron, Harry had helped Hermione and Hermione had in turn smoothed out Viktor's anger.

They believed that they had actually suceeded in stopping a horrible fight. The family sat feeling proud and happy but they had obviously thought too soon.

"Common Viktor tell us, how is the season working out I heard that you had beaten the Holyhead Harpies last week." Fred asked pushing his empty plate away.

"Yeah it was a tough game thought. We never expected them too be so good this year, They are still in the running if they beat there next two games...Puddlemere United and the Falmouth Falcons I believe..." Viktor said trying too remember the order of this seasons games.

"Of course you can't even imagine beating the Chudley Canons next month." Ron piped in for the first time giving Viktor a better-than-you look.

"I don't see why not. They were two men short this season and had to bring in two completely green reserves. With a first time seeker and keeper I don't think it will be that hard." Viktor answered smirking when he knew he had won this small argument.

"You regard yourelf in high esteems Krum. I personally don't think you are as good as everyone seems too think you are. Just lucky I guess." He said trying to goad Viktor in an argument.

"Perhaps you are right but I do practise hard to be what I am." Viktor responded his face becoming taught and angered.

"Are you sure? I'm not saying you aren't talented but I for one bet that the Cannons could beat you even with an entire green team."

"Perhaps Weasley you put your team in to high esteem. You afterall don't even play international. Doubt you ever will with that temper of yours." He said scathingly becoming more and more inscensed.

"How dare you insult my game. I am far better than you could ever imagine." Ron said building himself up.

"How dare you insult me! I am a proffesional Quidditch player I seem to notice how you are not!" Viktor said raising his voice.

"What's wrong Krum? Worried that maybe your not enough? Well get used to it Hermione deserves better than you!" Ron yelled standing.

Viktor stood as well pushing his chair out from under him.

"Oh this is vhat it is about eh? You are sore looser that Hermione chose me and not you? Vell I can see vhy she would not pick you! Vhat you think you can do better?" Viktor yelled moving around the table to were Ron stood.

"Oh stop right this instant!" Ms.Weasley shouted hoping to stop the two boys.

They acted as if they hadn't heard and continued there verbal battle.

"I know I can do better!" Ron said pushing his finger into viktor's hard chest.

"Oh I see you can go out vith who ever you please but Hermione can't haff a boyfriend because they threaten you?"

"They don't threaten you they threaten her!" Ron replied pulling back his hand and punching Viktor in the jaw.

Viktor stumbled back but quickly regained his balance and ran at the man who had hit him.

"Both men were very strong but Viktor had more height and more weight, he ended up on top of a bloody Ron punching him and yelling.

Everyone was trying to stop the two from continuing there battle. Suddenly Hermione yelled and everyone shut up.

"STOP! Ron I will not tolerate this kind of behaviour on my boyfriend and Viktor for god's sake get the bloody hell off of him!" Hermione screamed looking at the pair.

"I will no longer be your back up Ron. You have never liked me in that way, you only say these things because you are afraid that if you don't find someone I will always be there to take you back. I am not doing this! If you cannot treat the man I love with respect than I am going too leave with him..." She finished taking on a softer tone.

With that said Hermione ran from the room and upstairs tears flowing unchecked down her flushed cheeks.

AN: Sooo what do you think? This chapter was a little difficult to begin but whehn I actually got into Ron and Viktor's shoes it became easy...They sound like many typical males do when threatened lol. I hope you enjoyed and you know the drill read review and stuff liek that...

Oh by the way when I said green like in this sentence

' They were two men short this season and had to bring in two completely green reserves.'

it means like new players that have never been on the field. The information I got on the Quidditch teams can be found in Quidditch threw the ages pages 31 threw 38.

Ciao amigos, IceQueenSelene 


	14. Chapter 14

AN: ARGH sorry guys bout this chapter but Im so emo right now...read bottom youl see why... Tomoro I promise two chappies, full ones...Read on

When Viktor went updtairs to see that Hermione was ok he found her face down on the bed. Her hair splayed around her and her narrow shoulders shaking with muffled sobs.

"Hermione?" Viktor asked nervously not really knowing what to do with the crying girl. He decided that patting her head though akwardly would work so that is what he did.

Before he could properly ask her what was wrong she had thrown her arms around him and began crying into his broad shoulder instead of the tear stained sheets.

"Oh Viktor!" Was all he heard before her voice was muffled again but with his body this time.

He leet her cry a while longer before he pulled her gently from the safe confines of his arms and held her away so he could inspect her.

She was clearly distraught and her eyes were wet and red-rimmed from the tears she had let fall. Her form looked hunched over as if she were trying to curl up and hide and suddenly he felt so angry.

'How could someone be so mean to her? She was so amazing and she let this stupid redhead bring her down like this?'

He was brought back to the situation at hand when Hermione tried to rest against him.

"Hermione? Don't let what the boy said hurt you like this. I am so sorry I got carried away I promise to make a bigger effort if it will make you smile and be happy again...I will apologise!" He said with vehemence trying to up her mood.

"Thank you Viktor...I just wish he would make up his mind! I can't beleive the way he treats me...I thought I was better..." She said trailing off and getting teary eyed again.

"You are Hermione. I try to treat you as such. I would give you naything you want Hermione I love you so. I wish I could stop you from crying about this but there is nothing that seems right for me to do...Just tell me what it is that will make you feel better and I will get it to you. I promise Sokrovishte your everything to me and I would do anything..." He said quickly, blushing dark crimson after he realized what he had said.

Hermione looked shocked and it took her awhile to digest all that he had said. She felt tears welling up once again in her sore eyes but this time they were of happiness and love.

"Oh Viktor I love you so much!" She answered completely out of norm for her and wrapping her arms about him.

Viktor's mouth opened and it took him a moment to realize what she had said.

"Obicham te Sokrovishte..." He said simply kissing her with all the passion building inside himself.

Hermione noted this and decided to ask what it meant later before loosing herself in his piercing eyes.

It took them minutes to break apart and when she returned back downstairs Ron had left. The group seemed to be acting as if nothing had happened so Hermione and Viktor including everyone else had an amazing dinner.

AN: Sorry for the short chappie but me and my long time boy had a huge fight and im seething right now...I can't seem to keep it up just give me tonight and I will make it up to you tomoro...R+R luv yaez 


	15. Chapter 15

AN: I have decided to go a little emo in this chapter...I hope it turns out happy but I have been soooo depressed lately. I will be fine and this weekend my friend was bugging me about this story and how I had to continue no matter what and I thought of you guys reading and I know how irritating it is when authors don't review a lot lol...I hope you like...

Tension chapter 15:

The next morning Hermions found a happy and chipper redhead bouncing on her bed.

"Argh! people have to stop waking me up like this!" Hermione said sending a glare in the Weasley's direction and wiping the sleep from her eyes.

It took Hemrione a moment to open her eyes and into the light of the room to realize that the Weasley was none other that Ginny Weasley who was sharing her room with her.

"Hermione, we are all going over to the field to play a nice game of quidditch. Wanna come?" Ginny said throwing a curtain of shiny ginger hair over her shoulder.

"Yeah sure I will come Gin but I will just watch." Hermione replied waiting for Ginny's usual response.

"Oh come on Herms you never play!"

'Yep there it was' She thought thinking of how predictable the red head could be at times.

"You know I don't like playing. I can't even ride a broom, and don't you call me Herms!" She added hating the name with a passion.

"Fine, meet us downstairs..." She huffed clearly disapointed.

When Hermione got down stairs she found the Weasley boys all crowded around the table grabbing pieces of toast and other breakfast items before rushing outside to play a game.

When the crowd cleared she found Viktor waiting for her in the corner of the kitchen.

His breath caught slightly when he looked at her. She looked so nice in a pair of hip hugging indigo jeans and a cute blue silk camisole. She had tied her hair in a messy bun and had a book wrapped in her arms.

He walked to her and smiled. She smiled back and was pulled into a tight hug.

She squealed slightly when her feet left the ground and Viktor loved to hear the sound.

He flet a sudden rush at feeling her in his arms and no matter what would happen and what had gone on in his life...He wouldn't have or ever change the outcome as long he could still hold her in his arms for the rest of his life.

Hermione felt the heat between them and the love that had been nestled in her heart had come out when she squeezed him.

They broke apart blushing slightly at there overwhelming emotions and Hermione was the first to come back to reality.

"I tihnyou are supposed to be playing a little game of quidditch Mr. Krum." She said in her harshess tone.

"Yes Ms.Granger I am on my way!" Viktor responded grabbing her hand and leading her out the door. "You are of course going to accompany me..."

"I wouldn't have it any other way Viktor. One of these Weasley's may try to attack you and I who would entertain me if you were injured?" Hermione added before poking him in the ribs gently and smiling with mirth in her eyes.

"Thanks Hermione I-Ow! Oh really?" He answered before lunging at her and swinging his broom to his back.

Hermione ran to the field befroe she was tackled to the ground by Viktor.

"Come now Hermion just say that you love me and take back all that entertainement stuff and I will let you go." Viktor said quietly knowing he had the upper hand now.

Hermione wiggled about until she found out that fighting against Viktor Krum would be futile. He was now straddling her hips and holding her arms above her head.

"Never! I will say watever I wish!" She responded saying it coldly though the clear smile on her face indicated her amusement.

"Fine I will make you Hermione..."

"How-" Hemrione started but was cut off by his lips.

The kiss he gave her seared onto her lips and seemed to be injected into her bloodstream. Her whole body felt alive with a fire that could only be an immense passion and before she could react properly he lifted his head and smiled at her.

"Ok I take it back..." She said finally crawling from under him. "I would also miss the kissing, and before Viktor could respond she ran a ay giggling.

AN: Yay this is almsot a real length chapter I hope you liek... Dontcha just love Viktor he is so amazingly adorable. Love you all my readers and review please. Also thanks for the patience.  
A tout alors, Selene 


	16. Chapter 16

I should say im sorry but my bf left yesterday for a town very far away and I will not see him anymore and I had a big french exam that I need for my diploma sooo it was important and included a lot of studying. My grandpa was re-admitted to the hospital and so a lot of my time was eaten up by my ex, my test and my grandpa and i had to repare my pooter because it broke...again...Though to heal I will be writing so from now on daily posting again...sorry just emotional stress lol...enough rambling Enjoy!  
Before:  
"Ok I take it back..." She said finally crawling from under him. "I would also miss the kissing, and before Viktor could respond she ran a away giggling.

Chapter 16 (can't beleive I am this far YAY!):

Viktor cought up with her in a couple easy long strides and pulled her in for a final hug and kiss. Little did they know a certain redhead was watching in the shadows of a large old oak.

"Viktor. You. Should. Be. Out. There. With the boys..." She said between pecks.

"huuuh fine if you insist but do not think that we will not continue this lively discussion later." Viktor called at her while he started to jog towards the other boys who were already mounting there brooms.

"Yes of course viktor our discussion..." Hermione replied giggling like the school girl she was. Her look of amusement quickly changed to one of surprise and then anger and anxiousness?

Viktor turned around to find what it was she was looking at.

"Weasley." He said bluntly not very happy with the youngest Weasley boy.

"Viktor, If you are half the man you say you are you will take this bet." He said simply eying Krum with distaste and clear loathing.

"What bet are you speaking of Weasley?"

"Well hear out my terms...If my team beats yours in this match we are having soon you leave and stay away from Hermione..." Ron said quickly loosing his nerve but not being defaced by the larger moody man in front of him.

"And if I win?" He asked to the point trying to figure out his plan.

"I will apologise to Hermione and leave you alone. I will bless your relationship with open arms."

Viktor turned to see Hermione looking at them cautiously, trying to decide whether to intervine or not.

"Why would I care if you 'bless us' I don't need your aproval." Viktor snorted looking down on the ginger haired boy.

"Yes but if you want Hermione to be truly happy you know that she will need 'my' aproval. I am afterall one of her best friends." Ron replied smugly in his turn taking a glance at Hermione who seemed to have decided to stay back.

Viktor pondered this quickly and realized that she would infact be hesitant to take a further leap in the relationship with him unless her friends were happy and getting along. He would never know why she would want the Weasley's aproval but he would need to attain it nonetheless.

"Fine I take on your bet and we will pick our partners one at a time." Viktor said pulling his shoulders back and walking purposefully to the field they had marked with lines and lifted poles as goals.

Ron walked up to the others and pointed his finger to Harry. "I pick first and I pick Harry." He said simply.

Viktor allowed him first pick without an argument and looked at the people standing in front of him.

"I pick the girl first." Viktor said pointing at the smallest of the redheads.

Ginny's eyes lit up at being picked first by a proffesional quidditch star and ran quickly to the larger man's side.

"You look like good seeker or chaser. Can you play chaser?" He asked quietly hoping he was right in assuming.

"Yeah but my brothers never let me play chaser. I do at school a lot though." She said looking up at him.

"That is good then you shall be my chaser."

"George I want you!" Ron bellowed pulling all attention to him.

Viktor took care in his choice and looked at the boys carefully. "You. I want you." He said pointing at one of the older men in the line.

Charlie walked towards Ginny with a large grin plastered on his face.

"What is your name?" Viktor asked him when he had returned beside his team.

"Charlie Weasley." He answered with the smile still on his face.

"Well hello Charlie...Could you be my beater?" He said eying his large corded arms.

As if on cue Charlie flexed them and his grin grew larger. "Yeah of course I am the toughest of the family." He said with distinct pride in his voice.

In the end Ronald's team consisted of Harry as seeker, Fred as chaser and george as beater/chaser. THis of course left the position of keeper to Ron and his small team was ready.

Viktor's team was respectively Bill as keeper, Ginny as chaser and Charlie as beater/chaser. Viktor was of course the seeker and they took there positions on the field.

The game began when the balls flew into the air. Fred dove for the quaffle and snatched it before Ginny could. He threw his weight sideways and Ginny was hit by his back before he left.

Viktor and Harry were fighting for dominance as they looked for the small golden ball and charlie was zooming past them all to get fred back for pushing Ginny away.

The game was passing in a blurr and Viktor's team was in the lead. They were all remembering his pep talk and how they should take this game seriously as if they were playing for the Quidditch world cup. They put on the determined faces and played with all the professionalisme they could muster.

With all the seriouness came the ferocity and the game was getting a little dirty Hermione who was watching avidly for the second time since the Quidditch cup was hoping that one of the boys would catch the snitch soon before someone got really hurt.

As if reading her mind both boys whooshed past the players in a blurr as they both tailed the little golden winged widget replicae. Harry narrowly missed a goal post as Vikto took a sharp turn asnd though both were going a little easy as to save the injuries that seemed so prone to the seekers they were in no way giving up and both boys seemed eager to prove their skill in the loved game.

They dove and turned and no everyone had stopped in mid-game to watch the progress as they cheered both men on.

Hermione was caught between who she should cheer on but decided on chanting 'please don't get hurt please don't get hurt...' over and over again as they continued.

With all the comotion no one realized until after it had happened that the game was over.

Viktor and Harry both landed on the ground and shook hands tightly. Viktor's other hand holding onto the small sluttering ball.

"Well Viktor you won and I know why they say you are so close but thank you for not pulling a feint on me." Harry said loudly punching the larger man in the arm softly.

"Ah well not enough room for feinting besides you are very good player." Viktor replied truthfully.

"Yeah well I will beat you some time..." Harry replied before they mingled with the rest of the people on the ground.

Viktor was surprised when Hermione flung herself unto him and hugged him as if he was falling apart. "Never in my whole... My god you were this close to being hit by that big leather...Oh my..." She stuttered loudly trying to put her fear in words.

She realized her mother attitude and decided that it was perhaps something she should not adopt if her boyfriend was a world known Quidditch star.

"You won!" She yelled to the others before placing a large kiss on his cheek.

Viktor smiled he was entirely happy with her reaction and pulled her face to his for a proper kiss.

They melted together and shared their untamed passion before the angry clearing of Ron's throat the catcalls of Fred and George and the wolf whistles from Bill and Charlie broke them up quite abruptly.

Hermione blushed crimson and Ginny pulled her to the side with a large grin plastered on her face.

This gave Viktor the chance to finally talk to Ron.

"So now would be a good time to tell Hermione that you accept me don't you think?" He said with superiority and male satisfaction lacing his words.

"You aren't meant to be with her. She is better than that!" Ron whispered seeing red.

"You certainly aren't meant for her if that is what you are sayig and i know she is better but I will treat her better than you ever have and I actually love her. You lost the bet Weasley I want you to tell her at dinner tonight and I want you to say it in front of everybody." Viktor replied looking angry, his mind made up.

Even Ron wasn't stupid enough to disagree so he nodded his head and hissed before he left everyone and went to the house.

An: Tried to make that longer...and i forgot to mention that my friend has asked for a special fanfiction so I had to finish that first and you can see it soon in my stories list. I hope you liked it and please forgive me... R+R because I need some reply to get me outta these sad feelings... 


	17. Chapter 17

AN: thank you! the reviews always make me feel better and I hope you like the story. I just realized how many more chapters there were going to be since I'm not even close to halfway yet! so bear with me and send me your thoughts I am feeling better, Props too you guys!

Chapter 17:

Ron was nowhere to be seen when the crew got back into the house after the long game.

Ms Weasley shooed the muddy grass-stained boys out of the kitchen with dire warnings if they did not clean up before the meal.

The boys and Ginny knew the wrath that the soft caring matriarch could impose so they hurried to the bathroom and to there rooms to clean up and change.

Hermione walked with Viktor slowly to the living room and they both sat with a thunk.

Viktor stretched languidly and let a large growl escape his open mouth.

"So is Harry really good?" She asked him between small giggles at his behaviour.

"Yes he is but you should know that..." He replied cocking his head to the side slightly as he observed her.

"Well yes but school house games and profesional Quidditch are two very different things and I was wondering if was good in profesional levels." Hermione added her eyes showing that she assumed this was the most obvious thing in the world.

"Well he is very good and if not for good luck and a nice tail wind he could have beaten me."

"Good, Viktor your all sweaty I think you should go have a quick shower before supper...If not the yelling you'll get from Ms. Weasley will be ghastly." Hermione said out of the blue, running a hand threw his dark hair.

Viktor smiled before giving her a chaste kiss on the lips.

"Your wish is my command mylady." He anwsered in a formal voice before bowing low and walking off with an air of royalty.

Hermione was gasping with laughter at his departure and remembering there first date with fondness.

Viktor let the water splash onto his chest and neck and let out a sigh as the warm droplets made there way slowly across his body in small wet trails.

He smiled mischieviously at the thought of what was to come tonight at dinner. He had finally achieved in getting the red haired devil to relent and it had only taken a simple game of Quidditch.

His thoughts traveled no matter how hard he tried to keep them on track until they fluttered to the curly haired girl he had been fighting for.

He lathered his chest with a masculine smelling shower gel and put his head under the shower head as he thought of the girl.

'She is perfect' He thought when he thought of her intelligence, her beauty, her personality and soul.

Viktor really was a gentleman and though he would like nothing more than to kiss her and touch her until she was panting and gasping for air he knew that to wait would make it so much more important and it would mean so much to him and even more to Hermione.

His thoughts ran the same path as he rinsed his body down and turned off the water. He quickly toweled down and stepped into a fresh pair of clothes.

By the time he reached the kitchen the family including Hermione and Harry were already seated around the magically enlarged kitchen table.

Hermione waved him over and led him to the empty seat she had saved for him beside herself. Viktor flashed her a smile and Hermione regaled in his freshly showered scent.

She noticed that he had not performed a drying spell since the tips of his black hair were still wet and dripped lightly on his dark shirt.

Hermione smiled before whispering the spell silently and feeling satisfied when it not only dried his hair but also the wet spots on his clothing.

Viktor felt the warm breeze and nodded a small thank you before Ms. Weasley put the food on the table.

No one believed how much and fast the Weasley boys could consume food until they witnessed it first hand. Hermione Ms. Weasley and Harry would actually wait until the first set of males and Ginny would attack the food before helping themselves from fear of injury. Though Hermione had to admit that she understood there eagerness especially since their mother was such a formidable cook and made the most amazing dishes.

The meal had passed well until Viktor finally spoke up. "Oh Ron told me something that I think you would all like to know."

Ron grated his teeth while Viktor merely smiled and kicked him solidly under the table.

"Yes well I just wanted to say that Viktor challenged me to a bet today. The winner of the Quidditch match would win you. He said if he won he got to have you and I win I could claim you. I was so worried about it because I knew that you would have been hurt about being 'given' to someone like that and I thought I would tell you." Ron replied giving Viktor a look of a cheschire cat that just got the cream.

"I did no such thing!" Viktor yelled looking outraged.

Hermione on the other hand looked livid but did not say a word. She stood from the table calmly said apologies to Ms. Weasley and left the room quietly.

Ron acutally started to laugh at Viktor and Viktor stared at the spot where she had been merely moments ago.

"Is that true Viktor?" Harry asked looking slightly angry but giving the man a chance to explain.

"No in fact that is not it," Viktor told them of what Ron said and he had the decency not to deny anything that Vitkor claimed.

The end of the story came to an end and Harry had taken of his glasses to rub the sides of his nose. "This has gone on long enough Ron please for the love of god tell this to Hermione and just leave them be!" Harry said quietly but with a power of authority in his voice.

Ron nodded grimly and walked up the stairs to face the livid Hermione.

AN: R+R please you know the drill and if ther are comments id love to hear them...love you guys lots! 


	18. Chapter 18

AN: Hehheh this isn't going to be a huge chapter since I am just getting the Ron Hermione fight thing out of the way. I hope you enjoy it!

Chapter 18:

Ron wasn't wrong when he was sure she would be mad.

Hermione had in fact warned him away from the door and when he did finally open it a rush of books and other knick-knacks close at hand to Hermione came flying at him in a frenzied volley.

'Perhaps I should rethink this plan...' Ron thought to himself as he rubbed a bruise on his temple and nursed a bloody nose.

Ron tried over and over to get Hermione to either leave her room or at least open the door but it appeared to him as though Hermione simply did not want to talk to him.

"Hermione...Please just come out...Do watever you need to do to forgive me ok? I am sooooo sorry... Just get this off your chest please?" Ron tried again listening hopelessly for the sound of movement.

His ears perked up at the sudden sound of movement and was thrown on the floor when the door he had been leaning on flew open. Ron looked upon a tear-stained red-eyed unhappy and frizzy haired Hermione before he felt a swift kick in his stomach. He groaned and stood looking at Hermione in disbelief.

Before he had the chance to stand properly Hermione had pushed her knee into his groin forcefully before backing away.

Ron groaned loudly and cupped himself trying to hold the tears of pain that welled into his eyes and the white hot jolts moving threw his body stemming from his crotch.

"Hermione! What the bloody hell was that for?" He yelled clearly angry and very confused.

Hermione simply smiled and wrapped her arms around him in a warm hug. "For being a total prat for the last couple of weeks and lying to me. Don't worry Ron I forgive you." She said slyly before walking past him, a smile gracing her lips.

Ron's mouth was open and gaping like a goldfish as she walked by and he couldn't for the life of him figure out what had just happened between them. 'She just accepted my apology...After sacking me...But she did accept it AND give me a hug...So everything is allright isn't it?' He thought to himself as he walked silently to his room intending on contemplating the odd string of events that had just occured.

Hermione on the other hand was walking down the stairs lightly with a tune on her lips. She was beaming when Viktor and Harry found her.

"Are you ok?" Viktor asked immediatly.

"I am fine Viktor, I am off to go walking outside...I feel like I need some fresh summer air." She said brightly before leaving the two men in shock.

"What just happened?" Harry asked in disbielief, watching Hermione smiling after a huge fight.

"I have no idea. Why should I know?" Viktor responded looking just as out of sorts as the raven haired boy beside him.

"Well I thought since you are her boyfriend that you would know..." Harry ended lamely.

"WEll your her best friend Harry so you should know as well as I." Viktor added looking at Harry hopefully for an answer.

"Ok so we don't know..." Harry finished before turning to find Ginny and Viktor walked outside to find the confusing little vixen that was his Hermione Granger.

AN: Yes I know short and not a lot of Viktor Hermione but I will make up for the lack of romance tomoro I promise. Please R+R and tell me what you think.  
Pozdravi, IceQueenSelene 


	19. Chapter 19

AN: I hope this is better than the last chapter...I wrote it differently so plz tell me what you think...I stayed up super late to finish this on a worky worky day so I hope it is good...ARGH! I think I'm losing my voice...

EnJoY

Chapter 19:

Vitkor went to find Hermione who was supposed to be walking outside. He was desperate to know why she was so happy and prayed that Ron had finally decided to leave her and himself alone to continue on with there relationship without worry.

He walked around the Weasley's yard and saw no trace of the woman anywhere. Deciding that she had probably actually taken off for a good walk he began to stride purposefully down the rode in hopes of catching her soon and perhaps by surprise.

'That would be funny...' He thought to himself keeping quiet and walking faster to catch up with her.

After a good ten minutes or more of his speed walking or rather fast jog he began to wonder where she had taken off to. Even if she had walked this way his longer legs and fast pace would have brought him to her.

"No need for panick Viktor, jeez she's a big girl.." He whispered in hopes of quelling his imagination that ran rampant in his mind.

He decided that Hermione had probably gone another way and was probably already inside the house sipping iced tea and wondering where in the world he went. So he headed back to the house.

After a long walk which had him worrying more and more because with the quiet time his mind had built more and more supicions and terrifying thoughts. When he finally arrived at the house he was slightly out of breath and more than a little worried.

"Ms. Weasley is Hermione back yet?" He asked praying for the right answer.

"No dear I thought she was with you..." She said looking at his disheveled appearance and shaking her head.

"Whatever is the matter dear you look like you got on the wrong end of a train?" She asked sweeping away small burrs on his shoulders.

"I was looking for Hermione I don't know where she is..." He said lamely, his heart sinking lower and lower.

"Well she couldn't have wandered far Viktor, I'm sure she will turn up in a minute. She knows to be here by dinner why don't you sit down and we will see her come in any second I assume." The Weasley matriarch said but the worry twinkling in her eyes told Viktor she was still as worried as he himself was.

Dinner hour came and went and Viktor felt as if tiny ballet dancers were running a routine in his belly.

Ms. Weasley offered up dinner and asked the crowd casually if they had seen Hermione. When they all replied in the negative Viktor felt the odd sensation to throw up but Ms.Weasley told them all to quiet there speculations and wait t'ill after dinner.

The worry had settled into the crowd and many plates were left untouched and uneaten.

Mr. Weasley pulled Molly away and they could be seen talking to one another gravely before returning to the kitchen table.

"Well lets not get to worried dears. I will alert Dumbledore that Hermione has been gone for quite a while but I suspect she probably started a book or something and lost track of the time. You know how she is with her books..." Molly said clearly as Arthur went to the fireplace.

"...Yes she has not returned Albus...No trace..." Viktor heard Arthur hushing to Dumbledore threw the electric green flames.

"I am on my way." Was Albus's curt answer before the connection was borken and Arthur returned rubbing his temples and taking of his glasses.

A knock sounded from the main entrance and Viktor was the one who got up to retrieve it. He needed to know what was going on and the sun was about to set so he needed to know now.

Albus walked in with a grave face and ushered himself and Molly and Arthur into another room.

"I don't think that we should wait long considering the circumstances of Miss Granger's implication and of course because of the impending war itself. The order will be here momentarily to search for her and clues to her disapearance. I was worried about this since of course there was a disturbance in the magic here about noon but I just took it as one of your sons new concoctions and not something to be troubled about. I am not so sure now..." Dumbledore said getting up quickly and turning to the door.

CRACK!

The loud noise reverberated around the room as they all scrambled to find the source.

Vitktor soon found a cream parchement with black lace holding it together in a roll with his name printed in curly aristocrat script.

Dumbeldore took it quietly and tapped his wand upon it while saying a few muttered incantations. Once satisfied he opened the letter and read it threw carefully. He closed his eyes before handing the piece to Viktor who took it with shaking hands...

"What is it?"He said aloud.

An: OoOoOo hehheh tell me what you think plz...I hope this was better than the last.  
Pozdravi, Selene 


	20. Chapter 20

AN: I thought I should clear up that I haven't given up this fic. My grandad has had a huge relapse and his heart got really bad and his double pnenia was getting worse by the day. On top of that my mom has been utterly depressed by the turn of events and my family are finally feeling the effects of his sickness. He is like my dad to me so I have been by his bedside and at school so I am sorry for not updating but at least now my grandad can speak and is out of the medicated coma he was in a couple of days ago... I hope you enjoy and I hope this will be the last delay. Again I am sorry and I hpe you understand.

Chapter 20:

Viktor took the parchement with shaking hands and hoped for the best. By the look in Dumbledore's eyes he was pretty certain it wasn't good news but he held onto the denial until his brain acutally procesed what his eyes were reading.

Viktor Krum,  
I will note firstly that whilst you have been stripped of her prescence she remains with me here unharmed and taken care of. Though if my demands are not met she will no longer be as safe as she is now and I will be forced to harm her until you comply.

As of now I have only one demand and you will have her in your arms once more. Simple, meet me at your home in Bulgaria at 11:00 tomoro night to retrieve her.

Viktor read the spidery scrawl of the dark lord himself and felt his dread escalate at the thought of Lord Voldemort being so close to the woman he loved.

Viktor began to walk away briskly to get ready for his departure. He had to get Hermione and if he had to play the twisted games that Voldemort wanted he would do it.

Cumbledore held out his hand to stop Viktor and protest this idea but the murderous look he had in his eyes warned Dumbledore that he was going to do it wether or not someone gave him permission. Dumbledore sighed before moving his hand and letting the angry Bulgarian pass without further argument and Viktor left the room in a quick haste.

While Viktor was getting ready Hermione was laying in a stone room with no recollection of how she got there.

She looked around and noticed that it had no walls. The room was circular and not very big. She held her head tightly and bit back a groan when her head pounded and she noted that movement would not be a very good idea.

The harder she thought of her predicament , the more her head hurt and she never noticed how her consciousness was coming and slipping away at regular intervals.

This time though her head did not hurt as much as before and she was finally able to sit up and look around albeit the still clenching pain located at the back of her skull. She massaged it lightly and felt a large tender bump and noted that her headache was probably the result of the knock she had to the head.

Her thoughts were becoming sluggish and her mind was drifting once again into unconsciousness when a loud bang made her jump in surprise. She quickly reprimanded herself for the action since it sent a long white hot pain along her spine and into the back of her skull.

Hermione took a moment to recollect her thoughts and quell the spinning and pain that was oming from her body before looking around to figure out what had made th loud sound.

"Ah, finally awake miss Granger?" A cool high pitched voice asked quietly.

Even through her concussion she knew were this voice came from and she felt herself flinch unvoluntarily at the sound of Voldemorts voice.

"Wh-ay in hur ooohhh..." Hermione tried to speak but her words were scattered and slow. She ende her sentence with a small cry of frustration and pain when her jaw tried in vain to form words.

"Hmm, that bump on your head must have affected you more than I assumed." He said feeling disapointed at her lack of speach. He had afterall wished to verbally sparr with her and rile her up for his personal amusement.

Hermione tried to glare at him but the dizzy feeling was overtaking her again and he closed her eyes as she began to fall blissfully back into the abyss.

"We simply cannot have this can we? I promised a healthy and very secure girl and all I have is you. Who may I add cannot even stay awake for more than five minutes." Voldemort said menacingly before retreating from the room and calling for a mediwitch to heal her before he came back.

AN: please don't be angry for me not updating. This is one of the things I missed most and I miss not getting reviews so please R&R me with your thoughts and the email in my inbox will be sure to make me smile lol. 


	21. Chapter 21

An: Ummm, well here it is I hope it's up to your standards. I'm sorry if they are not very long but like the only time I really get to write these are late at night and I do get very tired. As it is it is already 11:30 and I was up at 5:30 this morning and went none stop and I will be up tomoro at 6:30 so they might not be super long but I do try. I hope you enjoy...

Chapter 21:

Hermione woke again but this time the spinning had stopped considerably and she could sit up with little to no problem. Her bones and muscles were aching for who knows what reason but other than that she felt much better.

She shook her head and felt a ghost of pain. She tired to recall why her head was tingling or why there was a slight pain in it when she turned it to the side.

Her mind came up blank and looked around her.

Fear gripped her gut when she looked around and was not familiar with the round stone room she was in. She stood to her feet and moved to the side of the room only to be stopped. She pulled again and found that her hands were bound to mannacles that were made of solid metal links. She pulled at them vainly in hopes that maybe she could escape the cuffs.

She heard small noises in the distance and her heart raced faster. She could feel the blood racing in her veins and pounding threw her skull.

Before Hermione could think more of her surroundings she heard the sound of clicking footsteps. They were getting louder and louder until they stopped close to her. She looked for the door but the edges of the room were cloaked in complete black shadows and her efforts were in vain.

A door to her right creaked open and she felt like a deer caught in headlights. She waited with baited breath to see who was at the door and when she finally saw the glowing red eyes pierce her gaze she wished more than anything that she didn't look.

Her stomach roiled and thoughts of her death flooded her mind until she lowered her eyes in pain and realization.

Voldemort saw this and smiled cruelly. "I see that you have finally decided to join the living again miss Granger." He pronounced cooly waiting for her response.

Hermione felt the sting of his words and the unbelievable pitch his voice was. Just listening to the man hurt.

"Where am I?" Was her only response.

"That is of no importance to you. I wouldn't worry of your location at the moment since if I did in fact respond I would have to kill you and that would be a waste now wouldn't it?"

Hermione snorted in disbelief before she could hold it back. "Oh yeah I'm sure you would hate to rid the world of another muggleborn." She answered with vehemence lacing her words.

"Hmm, there we go. I thought Lucius had perhaps lied to me about you but of course I see what he meant." Voldemort added quietly to himself.

"Oh I bet Malfoy had smashing things to say about me." Hermione added in a sickly sweet voice that made the dark lord raise an eyebrow.

"your quite the character. Like a sweet glass of wine laced with a deadly poison." He said and it was now Hermione's turn to raise an eyebrow.

"Well I don't mean to be rude but what am I doing here and what's going on?" Hermione said concealing her absolute confusion and forgetting her fear of him.

"That will all be reveiled in time miss Granger...In time.

Meanwhile back at the Burrow:

It was total chaos at the house as Harry and the Weasley's demanded to go find Hermione. Dumbledore had refused them and told them it was being taken care of. They of course did not like that answer and would not stop pestering Dumbledore until he finally raised his voice and told them sternly that it was being delt with and there interferance would only make it more difficult to retrieve Hermione. The dark lord had asked to see Viktor and only Viktor. He would no doubt leave if the others were with him.

Vitkor had already left with a glare and he had not spoken to them since. He was thinking only of getting Hermione back into his arms and never letting her go then what the others thought of his behaviour.

Tonight was the night he had to meet Voldemort and he was prepared for every enventuality that he could foresee.

Though he was ready his mind was working on only one function. "Save Hermione, do watever you have to to ensure her safety." He was not going to alter the thought and he felt himself get more and more angry and worried as the hours went by.

He wished to any and all gods that Hermione was allright and would come back to him unhurt and the same as she was when she disapeared.

"He had better not haff hurt her." Her whispered in a low growl. His accent was creeping in slowly as the time wore on and he got more emotional.

The clock ticked and Viktor felt as if it was Hermione's life that was draining away with every chime of the clock.

Voldemort was now sitting in his study going over his plan one last time to ensure of it's success. He had thought of everything and was certain that he would be the victor in this small battle.

No one was completly sure of his plan but he liked it better that way. There was a leak in his information and he did not want the order of Phoenix to know of his plan before it was in comlpete effect.

Soon enough Viktor Krum would have the seed of doubt planted in his mind and he would pass it to his intelligent other and it would bloom quickly to his advantage. He would have the best brain and the best brawn on his side before the end of this war and Potter would be crushed emotionally and would have nothing to fight him with.

He had figured out that the reason Harry had figured him out in the chamber of secrets was because of Hermione Granger and she had played the brains and real captain of their trio.

He thought of how the real core of the trio was so eclipsed by the hardheaded lucky son of a bitch Potter when she clearly had so much more potential and more ability to be frank.

He stopped his minds ramblings and smiled before he prepared for there leave to meet Viktor Krum.

An: I really did try to make this longer and now I am going to bed so R&R and tell me what you think... 


	22. Chapter 22

An: THis chapter is going to be both the unveiling of Voldemort"s plan and how it affects Hermione a Viktor. By the way Viktor is goign to finally confront Viktor and I hope you like that part. Read and enjoy!

Chapter 22:

The clock struck 10:00 and Voldemort was was being completely out of character. His followers saw nothing but only because the dark lord had closed his door and told his men that if anyone were to bother him at this time without a good reason they would be killed without mercy. The thing that really made them stay away was the simple fact that Voldemort would actually kill the next man that bothered him without remorse, regret or any worries as to who he was. When you were a deatheater you were alway replacable. the dark lord never kept these men for longer than was nesecary but that was all about to change...

Voldemort was tired and he knew that though he would find a way to live forever he also wanted to have counsel.  
He wanted a right hand, someone who could make proper decisions when he is elswhere but he also knew that this person would have to be quite strong and that would mean putting himself in danger. Therefore this idea and plan had to be executed perfectly and his reprogramming as he would have it would have to ensure that the person would remain loyal but not loose sense of self.

He rubbed his temples and smiled a slow cruel and fear inducing smile. It was so nice to finally have a plan that would actually aid him.

It was now 10:30 and he got up swiftly and moved quietly to claim the girl and take her to see Viktor.

Hermione saw Voldemort enter the room and was reminded of the distorted shadows the willow tree's outside would make in her room when she was younger. Though she knew that though the tree's were harmless and only scaring her she knew that the dark lord was not a harmless willow tree tapping at her window. He was a real monster not a fake one and she felt the urge to flinch when he approached.

"Well miss Granger though it has been such a pleasure I am afraid that we will have to be parting ways in mere moments." He said almost sounding truly sad.

Hermione knew this but the urge to continue the charade was to hard to push away. "Oh really well that is a pity isn't it? I was having so much fun being here. This room was simply wonderful... Of course the company was a little tedious but alas, you cannot have everything can you?"

Voldemort did not even flinch before he went behind her to fix her bindings.

"Yes well, I was hoping that you had grown up but it seems that you are still to young to understand adults." The dark lord said knowing he had hit a major nerve when she stiffened further and he saw her jaw clench.

"Yes well I am not the one who was driven to the brink of death by a baby..." Hermione said whipping her head to look at him, her smile was victorious, her eyes were alight at the win in the verbal sparr.

Voldemort was furious and felt like maybe his plan was a bad one. He should just kill the girl and forget about her. He thought of this but her intelligence and obvious courage after her display here would be so vital so good for him in this war. He had asked for the cheek anyway. His fury was suddenly washed away when he realized that his plan was better than even he thought.

He actually let out a bark of laughter and Hermione flinched unvoluntarily at the shrill sound.

"You must be very brave or very stupid to say something like that to me miss Granger. I will beleive that you are brave since there is plenty of proof that you are infact not so blatantly moronic."

Hermione eyes softened at this and she took the compliment in high regards. She did not like him but that didn't mean he wasn't powerful and very smart. Well hell the only reason he was were he is now is because of his intelligence and determination.

"Well as much as I would enjoy the chat I am afraid you will be sleeping the entire time. It is up to you of course wether we do this the easy or hard way.: Voldemort said quietly, awaiting Hermione's response.

"What do you-" and before she could finish her question she felt a blanket of darkness cpver her and she knew nothing after that.

Viktor was already at his home and he was pacing the hardwood floor of the living room with heavy angry steps.

'How dare he?' Viktor's mind screamed. 'How dare he take her! If even a single golden curl on her head is harmed I will turn that-that THING! into a rug!' His tohughts were changing from despair to nervousness to anger and right now anger was winning the emotional war goign on inside his mind, soul and heart.

He slammed his hand on the desk by trhe fireplace and heard the osund of a crackling fire. He turned to his fireplace that had been cold and dark a moment ago and saw the errie green glow and fire that foretold a floo.

His stomach clentched when he looked at the time and noted 11:00. 'It must be them...' He thought praying to the gods that is was and he would be holding his Hermione in his arms again...

AN: I didn't like this chapter it took two hours and I just don't think it turned out very good. Tell me hwat you think and ill be posting tomoro with the next chappie im almost done... 


	23. Chapter 23

AN: Hey next chapter up now... Wow doesn't your computor piss you off sometimes? Mine has been acting up like you wouldn't believe oh and my credit card expired and i couldn't get a hold of freaking Bell. WHAT kind of company closes at 5:00 HUH?...Anyway I hope ya'll like...

Chapter 23:

The swirling green flames dies suddenly and Viktor waited near it with baited breath, trying in vain to peer through the green clouds and fire that were tapering around the fireplace.

Suddenly he saw it. Voldemort moved from the fireplace with an almost elegant grace. He was clutching a small figure in his arms and that sight hit Viktor harder than he thought it would.

Though her body was mostly overed in the black cloak that covered lord Voldemort, her cramel curls could be seen within the blackness

Viktor felt his stomach roil. "Hermione!" He yelled loudly and ran towards her before the warning look in Voldemort's eyes made him stop.

The dark lord smiled evilly before holding up his arm and halting the man in his tracks. "Ah ah, mister Krum. We wouldn't want to try to overpower me now would we? Especially since I may 'accidently' harm the poor girl?"

Viktor knew the question for what it really was...A threat. He felt the heat rise in his body swiflty and his normally dormant anger surfaced it's horned head. He wished nothing more than to kill the man but for the sake of Hermione's safety he held his anger and waited for Voldemort to tell him what he wished. He didn't care what it was as long as she was back in his arms.

"Good boy, I don't think anyone would profit from the death of such an intelligent girl. I can see why you are so keen to have her back though... Hmmm yes she is a very beautiful young lady isn't she?" He whispered, grabbing her chin and pulling her face to his. Hermione pushed against his hand and Voldemort tutted.

"Ah well I thought we had gotten past this childish behaviour... No matter, we are here to discuss a rather sensitive issue then she is all yours. Like promised of course." The dark lord said primly before sitting in on of the wingbacked chairs facing the fireplace in Viktor's living room. "Come, we will be more comfortable sitting don't you agree?" He added pulling Hermione to her knee's beside him.

Viktor grunted in anger but sat. He hated being ordered around but when the sight of Hermione's unshed tears and her degrating position on the floor he sat down and added that anger with the furiousness now simmering in the back of his mind.

"Vhat is it you wanted to talk about?" Viktor asked curtly, hoping to get Hermione up off of her knee's as soon as possible.

"Only one little thing and I don't even want you to answer me. I just want to leave you with a simple notion mister Krum and I want you to listen very carefully... Can you do that?" After Viktor's affirmative nod he continued. "Excellent, we shall proceed then. Now I know you have been worried about Hermione for a long time and I also know that you are afraid the side of the light have a huge chance of losing the war that is about to cover the whole world in my shadows. If you stay with the light can you be sure to save her life? She is afterall a muggleborn. She is also third on my, how shall I put it 'hit list'? You are now going to butt in with your riddiculous plans of killing me and all of my supporters and maybe you are right but remember it's all a gamble and if you put all your faith in the side that is currently losing your chances are smaller. Everyday your gamble has more risque and always remember that you are gambling with 'her' life and not something petty like money. Should you chose to be on my side Viktor, I will promise to provide you and miss Granger here protection and in time who knows what could happen?" Voldemort was going to tell them of his plan but decided it was good to hide a couple tricks up your sleeve when playing war.

"Don't answer me just think of all you have to gain when you join me and when you think of staying on the side of the light I want you to imagine dear Hermione's death. It will be oh so slow and painfull I promise you... If you do not join me I cannot promise you that my men won't take her. In fact she will become my number one priority Viktor Krum...So choose wisely, I will return to see you at another time when you have time to think it over and decide. Until then I think I should give you back what is yours and leave you all. I do after all have lots to do since we are on the eve of battle." Voldemort stood from the ground and disapeared in a flash of angry red flames and he wasn't there anymore when the flames dissipated.

"Viktor!" Her voice pierced him like a knife in the heart and he realized Hermione had heard exactly what she had. He ran to her side and pulled her into his aching arms.

"Shhhh, it's ok Hermione... Everything will be fine sokrovishte..."

Hermione fell into chaotic tears when his arms envelopped her and she felt soothed when she heard his voice communicating in his native language. e felt his arms around her and his cheek against hers and she cried in relief of being back with him and safe.

After several moments of them simply holding onto each other in pure relief Viktor pulled her to her feet to bring her back to Grimmauld place so she could rest.

When they reached the house Molly held everyone back so Hermione could go directly upstairs and sleep before she had to tell them all what had happened and Viktor thanked her before bringing up the shocked girl to her room.

She had become completly silent and that worried him more than the crying. He helped her change and tucked her neatly into her bed before kissing her slowly. He turned to leave but heard her whisper something.

"Don't leave. Please?" She said in a hoarse and little voice.

Viktor felt his heart throb and he ran to her side where he stroked her hair and whispered sweet nothings until she finally fell into a fitfull sleep. Viktor fell asleep beside her and held on to her while horrifying pictures of Hermione's death filled his mind.

AN: R+R not much else to say except I need sleep so I'm going to bed... It was my birthday YAY! I also broke my toe and splintered some of another toe and it really hurts ...:'( wah! Can you believe this Canadian heat?OMG I think I'm gonna die...lol 


	24. Chapter 24

AN: Well here it is all... Please enjoy and cross your fingers for me...I think maybe I broke a mirror or something lol since my luck has been pretty eck! oh and I must keel boyfriend lol... Enough of my ramblings enjoy!

Chapter 24:

The morning came after a night of pain for Viktor. He had not slept all night so that he could sooth the woman he loved most all night while dreams woke her up in different states of distress.

She awoke screaming twice and spent most of her time shaking and muttering in her rest and Viktor's heart wrenched within his body every time she would awaken with terror on her lips and chilled within her heart.

As the red dawn was rising Hermione shifted in her sleep but had finally rested calmly after Viktor had given her some drreamless draught he carried with him in his carry all. She accepted it gratefully and kissed him shyly before telling him she loved him and thanked god he was in her life. Viktor had blushed crimson at that but she had not seen it since it was fairly dark in the room. Viktor wished to move but he did not want to leave her nore wake her so he simply laid there until Hermione roused slowly.

He starred amazingly and in total rapture as she awoke. Her eyes fluttered and her brow creased as if in confusion. She moved her arm a little over his chest and rubbed it firmly. Her brow burrowed closer to her eyelashes until her eyes shot open to look at him. "Oh! Good morning." Was all she said to him and her hand stopped roaming his chest to rest solidly against his left pectoral. Viktor smiled and wished to wake up to her waking face everyday and before that thought had even finished he thought of what had transpired the other night and what had been said in Voldemort's so called 'meeting'.

Hermione seemed to have felt the tension that rose in his corded muscles since she to began to stiffen and her eyes closed in pain. Viktor opened his own to see tears escaping her tightly shut eyes and felt another pang of sadness hit him.

"Are you okay Hermione?" Was all he had time to say before she pushed her pained face in his chest. He felt her sadness as it wracked through her small shoulders and came into contact with his own. Her tears wet his shirt and he could only lay there and whisper sweet nothings in her ear and tell her it was ok to cry if she needed to. He told her he loved her and he would always be there and Hermione had begun to finally calm down after about twenty minutes of complete all consuming sorrow.

She lifted her head and smiled lightly. "I must be quite a sight." "Hermione you are the most beautiful person alive I was so worried and- well I am so glad to see you. You are the most amazingly wonderful thing I have ever seen." He said adding how he really felt now even though the words he said were nice and very complementing they did not even come close to how he really felt at this moment.

Viktor came to the conclusion again while holding her that he needed her and he always needed to wake up and see her beautiful face. He would do anything to protect her.

Viktor finally asked her to tell him what had happened that night she was there alone with Voldemort and the deatheaters and though she recounted it haltingly and with much distress she still told him everything that had transpired. He held her at moments when she felt weak and encouraged her when she felt like she could say no more and after she had told him of how scared and lost she felt...So insignificant, Viktor assured her of her worth and she felt better as if a weight was lifted from her now overbearing shoulders.

They ended up in truth spending the entire day in her room and Ginny brought up dinner from Ms.Weasley graciously. When it was turning dusk they both felt better and they curled together that night once again to just lay in each others arms and delight in the feeling again since it had been torn from them recently.

The only good thing from this was that they had finally learnt how dangerous this war was and Viktor had taken the decision that he would do watever it took to keep his Hermione from war and distruction. He was not prepared to accept such a barbaric offer from the dark lord but it would forever stay planted in his mind and in Hermione's as well.

The red dawn that rose that day signified to Viktor and Hermione the morn of true war and the beggining of the end for either Voldemort or the Order.

'Please oh please let the oreder win...' Hermione thought before slipping into the dream world in her beloved arms that night.

AN: There it is! I know I am going painstakingly like slow in the plot but lately I have been feeling so dark and I don't really want to make this fic as dark as it is slipping. My mmind is full of stuff not suitable for this story so hopefully my boyfriend will fill my heart with love and happiness and not anger lol...And if so i'll just get some romance novels and chocolat and I will get the same happy effect... R+R pweese and tell me what you think... :D (ow my foot!) 


	25. Chapter 25

AN: WELL HEY GUYS! lol my exams are upon me so I am very stressed and for some reason yesterday my chapter wouldn't upload on and get this I wrote the beginning of chapter 25 then proceeded to lose it then had to restart another one. Truth be told I am going so nutters now that I am staying up so late finishing my exams and studying for the others...AHHHHH! allright now that I got this out of my system i hope you like and sorry about the wait but my anatomy/health teacher decided on friday to make my paper due on monday instead of next friday! and she told me this on friday of last week :O... Well Enjoy!

Chapter 25:

The day had in fact started like any other and Hermione was happy for that. She had been pulled into a warm room by Albus Dumbledore. She had been asked to repeat to him exactly what had happened when she had been held captive by the dark lord Voldemort and Hermione did so. She had recounted everything with a calm monotone voice and betrayed no emotion. Viktor had warned her that Dumbledore would have probably wanted to disect what had happened and he told Hermione to just think of something happy when she had to say the hard parts. She did so and was relieved when she realized that it didn't hurt as much. She silently thanked Viktor since he had made the meeting earlier.

So other than that and a few curious stares she recieved from the people around her everything went smoothly like any other morning in Grimmauld place. Unfortunatly the arrival of Lupin, Snape and Moody changed all of that.

"Oh Hermione honey will you get the door? My hands are quite full and it's only Remus and a couple friends of his." Molly said from a stirring pot in front of her.

"Of course Ms. Weasley, I'll be right back." She replied with a slight smile. Viktor was helping the Weasley matriarch with the cooking with a bemused and very confused expression of his face. He had no idea what he was doing but since nothing had yet caught on fire Hermione and Molly thought he was doing better than any of the other boys.

The door was banging louder and louder without a breath and Hermione flinched when she heard Ms. Black painting start screeching.

"Blood traitors. Mudblood filth. Oh my how will this house ever survive these dirty blood loving leeches."

Hermione wandered to the door with faster steps and knew that even if it was Tom Riddle himself, he was going to get an earful for waking the horrid framed beast. She finally reached the door and flung it wide to find none other than Remus Lupin, a haggard looking Severus Snape and a very angered Moody. Snape was being held between Remus and Moody and he looked like he was about to keel over.

Hermione was suddenly hit with about 180 pounds of man in the chest as the two men dropped him on her. She caught him as best as she could and turned her wide eyes to the others at the door.

"What is going on?" Hermione tried to yell but it was impossible to hear over the pictures wails and shouts. Hermione felt her blood boil and placed Snape on a chair nearby before she ran to the picture and screamed. "Shut the fuck up you stupid DEAD woman! If you don't shut the trap you call a mouth this instant I will come after you with the turpentine and then a bloody match! I have just about had enough of your pasty face and lurid shouts so you will be a nice little painting and shut up or I, the mudblood will set you on fire and this whole bloody house!" Everyone looked at her with mouths wide and she stunned them further when the painting did not only shut up but let Hermione close her curtains. Hermione returned a little red faced but completely normal as if she hadn't just screamed the bricks from the house.

"What is going on?" She repeated in the dead silence. At that moment Viktor ran to the room looking from the odd painting to Hermione with a smile and finally to Snape. His face set in a grim line before he came up behind her.

"Dumbledore assured us that you could treat Severus's wounds while we have an emergency meeting with the order." Lupin said looking at her gravely.

"Well I can try but I need to be at the meeting." Hermione countered quickly.

"He needs to be treated right away Ms. Granger..." Moody said patiently.

Hermione sighed and resolutly decided that she would help him and just demand to know what happened after.

"Hermione I will go to the meeting and tell you what was said so you can help him." Viktor supplied quietly helping her grab the now unconscious man. Hermione agreed with a slight nod and Viktor helped her bring Snape up the stairs to a spare room.

Once he was settled Viktor gave her a peck on the cheek and ran to the dining hall.

Hermione ran a shaky hand over Snape's brow to check his temperature. She didn't understand why she was the one Dumbledore had recomended since she only knew what she knew about health care from the many muggle and magical books she had read. She had no training whatsoever and she realized this now that she was alone with a dying man who's life was in her hands.

She wasted no time in worrying of her no experience. She felt no fever and concluded that he was breathing albeit terribly and he seemed to have no head injuries or sickness. She pushed her hand downward on his chest and felt a sticky wet substance on her fingers. She held back a scream when she held her hand to the light and saw the blood that now coated her hand. She lit all the candles in the room and bathed the bed in bright light. Hermione peeled of the bloodstained outer cloak and pulled off the shirt under. The garments had three large tears and his skin was ripped in three long jagged lines across his pale chest. Hermione whimpered slightly and felt way over her head. The sared girl conjured some towels and washed his woods so she could clearly see them. They were deep and long and Hermione felt answers flooding her mind in a panicked rush. "Allright I have to apply pressure to stop the bleeding..." She whispered and pushed her hand to his chest. She threw a couple healing spells on his chest and looked over his body to find any more cuts.

Her brow and nose were wet with small drops of moisture and the sweat was pooling on her back. The hairs on her body stood on end when she found another deep crimson slash on his thigh. She cut away the fabric of his soaking slacks and remembered her belt. She pulled it off and wiped off a couple tears with her elbow as she threaded it around his leg. As she pulled the belt tight he bucked her slightly at the pain but she held fast and pulled tighter until she knew the bleeding had stopped.

She washed the blood away from his chest and legs and wondered what was her next step. Hermions realized that the wounds had to be cleaned properly and charmed and again bandaged. She remembered the cleansing potion she had made for a distraction not long ago and the gauze she had in her safety kit that her parents had told her to carry around with her in her gym bag.

Hermione ran as fast as her shortlegs would allow and all but broke down her bedroom door as she ran in. She ripped her bags apart and found the items she was looking for. When she returned to him he was covered in a cold sweat and Hermione felt as if the clock of his life was ticking. She rememberd the pain she had when her mother had cleaned her cut when she had fallen from her bike and knew that it would hurt even more for such a big cut. She placed a half assed pain charm and put her leather hair strap into his mouth so he could bite down.

Hermione worked quickly to reduce the pain of the cleansing process of his wounds but after the first swipe of her rag over his chest Snape opened his eyes in pain and starred at her in pain. Hermione felt tears cloud her eyes and pushed them back with her sleeve once more. "I'm sorry proffesor I'm trying my best but I have to clean this mess up." She said to him in the smallest and most petrified voice. Snape seemed to regard her a moment before falling back into the pillows and nodding slightly. "Allright Proffesor Bite down on that leather and it will be over soon." She said to comfort him. 'Now something to calm me' She thought wildly. She started to hum slightly and felt a little tension fall off her shoulders. Her hums got louder and stronger until she was singing. She disenfected the slashes quickly and precisely all the while singing to herself in an almost calm and beautiful way.

The time flew fast and Dnape had once again seeked refuge in the blackness of unconsciouness. Hermione samg soft melodies and her hand stop shaking, her movements were sure and swift. Before she knew it Snape was actually resting quite peacefully and the color in his cheeks and body had returned faintly. His breathing was no longer ragged and though she knew he needed much more attention to see for anything she might have missed she felt very confident and proud of the work she had done.

Viktor, Dumbledore, Moody and Lupin returned to the spare room after the lengthy and stressing meetin to find Hermione dabbing Severus's forhead whilst humming slightly. "Well I see I was not wrong in putting him in your care for the time being Ms. Granger." Dumbledore said with a smile gracing his lips. Hermione was startled, she threw her damp rag in the air and whipped her head to them so fast her neck cracked. "Oh headmaster I didn't realize you were here." She said faintly, her cheeks turning red as she rubbed her neck.

She fumbled with the rag in the bowl to remoisten it and Lupin started to say something. Hermione turned her head to him and forgot to take her hand out of the bowl so it came crashing down on her. She was completely soaked with cool water and her cheeks were an even darker shade of red.

Hemione stood akwardly. "Yes well I don't know about that headmaster. I will say goodnight. I am sure you can take care of him from here. I did as much as I could I cleaned him up cleaned his wounds cast a couple healing charms and you know a pain charm and I wrapped him up so he should be allright for now. You will probably want to chekc for broken bones, ribs and ect since I don't know how..." She let all this information in one huge breath and did all but run from the room in pure mortification.

Viktor had bid everyone goodnight before he went to find Hermione. He was amazed on how well she had done but knew that there were now more pressing things to talk about. When he found her he held his breath in complete rapture. She was sitting on her bed and the last dying rays of sunlight were illuminating her pale face. Her caramel curls were catching the light in a most fetching way and the other half of her face was plunged in different shades of darkness. She looked so beautiful in the sunset he thought. The sight sent a tug in his chest when he realized that he may not be able to watch her in the sunset everyday and everynight if Voldemort won and the army of the light fell to his knee's. "Hermione... I think I should tell you what happened at today's meeting..." He said gravely. Hermione's eyes widened and she feared the worst...

AN: DUN DUN DUN! Omg so what do you think it is eh? Tell me in reviews and I hope you enjoyed it even though there was no like real romance in it. I will add more like romance material when I get the plot out of the way a little more so you may have to endure another chapter or two of this no romance all crying sad stuff... R+R pweese.  
Pozdravi, Selene 


	26. Chapter 26

AN: Allrighty NO MORE EXAMS! I am done! YAY that means al my writing has to compete with is a social life a job and a boyfriend. I will finally be able to pour out my soul into chapter/story form! I hope you enjoy the next couple of months since I will be writing like a mad woman. Well on with the story... Enjoy!  
Last chapter ending:

"Hermione... I think I should tell you what happened at today's meeting..." He said gravely. Hermione's eyes widened and she feared the worst...

Chapter 26:

"What happened Viktor?" Hermione said in a quiet, shaky voice. "Severus Snape was attacked by the dark lord. He found out of his treachery and used occlumensy to find out everything on us and our plans... Dumbledore said that he cannot be sure if he managed to infiltrate all of his memories but if he has...Well I don't know what that means for us Hermione." Viktor ended lamely. He was usually pretty good with words when he decided to actually speak. Viktor was not a native english so before he said a word he would always analyse it over and over in his mind before he would utter a sentence. This overevaluation of his english proved to make him a good speaker when he wanted to say something and he always had someone's attention when he spoke. Though in this moment he knew that overanalysing would not make the truth more bearable and that to make it easiest it would be best to say it like it really was. " Hermione if he finds out of our plans and of all of those who are included in our order things will not go well..." Viktor began to add to what he had begun to say but Hermione had lifted herself quickly and began to pace all the while ending his very own thoughts.

"Our insiders at the ministry will no doubt be taken care of... After all Lucius Malfoy has the stupid minister in his pocket. Arthur, Tonks, Shacklebolt and moody they will all be removed in some way or another." She stopped to take a long breath and let it out slowly when she saw in her minds eye a repeat of the war before this one. "IF he indeed knows of all those in the order he will be able to pick us off at the right moments. We will be ambushed. Then again I thought Harry said he put all of his memories in Dumbledore's pensieve before every meeting." Hermione recalled, she put her mind to work on remembering each detail of the conversation.

"I don't know Hermione but I hope for our sakes that Voldemort doesn't know everything we suspect he may now have knoledge of." Viktor added in a grim and set tone. He was worried and Hermione could see it in every taught muscle in his body and the way his jaw was set and grinding his teeth together slowly and with amazing power.

"Viktor we are still safe here... We will survive and win this." Hermione said pulling him against her and sitting him down.

"I am worried for you Hermione. I knew this battle would come and when I did know it still seemed so distant. I can't pretend that this is not happening anymore because I see it everyday. Like a looming storm that sprinkles tiny drops until a major torrent finally hits the earth. I feel the sprinkles and I am worried about the torrent." Viktor replied honestly with a voice laced with worry.

Hermione began to laugh softly until finally she let out the peals of laughter that were being pushed down. Her laughter made Viktor frown and she laughed all the more.

" Why are you laughing Hermione what I said was serious I am worried..." " Oh my! Torrent and sprinkles of evil? Viktor honestly you cannot expect me not too laugh at that. You are comparing Voldemort to rain drops and it's just... Wow!" Hermione rasped between laughter.

Viktor felt a small smile grace his lips. "I thought it was rather well said and poetic Sokrovishte you just don't see my talent as a poet." He said, raising his nose in the air.

"Oh yes that is it mister Krum you are so good I have to laugh!" Hermione replied feeling a blooming happiness all throughout her body at her nickname.

Viktor turned around and tackled Hermione into the bed playfully he kissed her nose sweetly and brought his lips to her own innocently. Hermione kissed him back with fevor and Viktor deepened the kiss. Hermione replied by opening her mouth slightly to give him permission and Viktor took it greedily. He massaged his tongue on hers and both battled for dominance. He brought his lips to her neck and suddenly out of nowhere a throat was being cleared.

"Oh sorry dears Dumbledore just thought I aught to check on you Hermione..." Miss Weasley said sweetly before ushering out of her room without even a hint of imbarrasement or even rosy cheeks. 


	27. Chapter 27

AN: I am going to have such computor separation anxiety and withdrawal (lol jk) I'm kidding but read the AN at the end of the chapter for some important news. I hope you enjoy!

Chapter 27:

The days were getting shorter and shorter and the time for school was almost upon them. Harry decided that he would not return to hogwarts until Voldemort was finally destroyed. He claimed that he could not return and concentrate properly on his proper education whilst a mad murderer was biting at his heels. Hermione felt a rush of sympathy for him but also wondered if he had chosen this course of action since he really could not possibly finish his proper education or if he was just tired of doing everything Dumbledore told him.

Harry and Dumbledore had a falling out at some point and Hermione could not discern where their relationship went wrong. They had seemed so close and Harry always heeded and respected the wisened old man's warnings and plans. Though now Harry's defiance of going to school, where Dumbledore had suggested seemed to be just another spiteful and angered descision made by him too ignore the old man completely.

Hermione could not believe that she was thinking of such things this early in the morning and decided that a cup of tea at the moment was better than an hour or so of complicating thoughts that she could either not grasp, or that ran her around in circles and did not actually give her an answer. Before she could frustrate herself she pulled on a nice airy skirt and black T-shirt and began to make her way downstairs.

When she entered the room everything seemed to be fine. Everyone was sitting down with various papers, breakfast foods or drinks and everything was in it's place. She said a quiet good morning and proceeded to make herself a nice tea from the tea service. Her half awake mind was floating in the bliss of a good and relaxing moment when she suddenly realized that all was not well in Grimmauld place.

Hermione's mind quickly moved into action as she tried to figure out what had gone on so early and that is when she saw the defensive stances of both Harry, Fred, George and Bill. She also noticed the looks on the other peoples faces that were currently in the room and realized she had missed something really, really big.

"Ummm, what's going on?" Hermione asked when she reached Viktor who was dead center of the attention with none other than a mush better looking Severus Snape. THe crowd seemed to come out of a staring contest with the two men and then stare at her with an odd sort of look in their eyes.

Viktor turned his attention to her but kept stealing moments to glare at Snape who seemed well enough to stare them right back. "Nothing Hermione, he knows how I feel about the matter and it is over..." Viktor replied cryptically before giving the semi-healed man another sidelong glance.

Viktor had placed his hand on the small of her back and started to steer her to another table when Snape finally decided it was his turn to speak. "It is not over just because you wish it so mister Krum." The potions master said suavely.

"Really Severus, I think we are done here and the conversation needs to go no further." Viktor replied just as sweetly except the sweet tone carried and even sweeter poison.

"First, you will refer to me as sir or proffessor, I am your senior and secondly I do not understand why you believe this conversation is over." Snape replied slowly as if he chastising a small child.

"This conversation ends now Severus because you are wrong, and I don't need to call you anything you were never my proffessor and you have not done anything in my eyes formidable enough for me to respect you." Viktor said in his low baritone voice. Hermione could hear the small lilt to his voice that meant he was getting angry even though his face was quite emotionless. "Especially now." He added quietly.

"Allright, before this gets any more heated, I would really apreciate knowing what made all the fuss." Hermione piped in.

"It is nothing." Viktor inforced with a strengthening of his voice.

"Oh but it is to me Krum." Snape said taking a step towards the Bulgarian, his eyes glazed with anger.

Viktor took a step towards him as well and soon they were standing nose to nose in a locked glaring contest.

"Don't push me old man." Viktor whispered, looking at Severus in disgust and pure anger.

"I did no such thing. I only commented on the poor job your little girlfriend did on my wounds, I'll be lucky if I don't have scarring." Snape replied keeping his voice at the same volume.

Hermione started to realize why they were fighting and actually felt a little abgered and even a little sad that her exhausting work, though not profesional, was being trashed completely by the man she saved from the brink of death. Hermione saw the look in Viktor's eyes and from that, decided it was time to intervene.

"Just drop it you to... I don't care, Viktor it is fine just leave it be allright?" Hermione said in a firm but calm voice. Viktor and Snape didn't listen at all and Severus started insulting Hermione even more.

"... but Dumbledore should not have trusted my well being too a mudblood." Snape continued not knowing how far he had just gone. The room went from silent to deathly still. No one made a move and all the attention was now on Snape. Harry and the Weasley boys recovered first and had all pulled out their wands to point in Snape's direction. Viktor was fuming and he thrust his hands and Severus's chest hard and fast. Snape was sent sprawling too the floor and Viktor advanced on him again. He pulled out his wand too hex the man properly when A mass of curly caramel curls obscured his vision.

"Viktor please, please just leave it alone! Please..." She whispered in his ear desperately

Viktor's body remained tense for a minute longer but then slumped back in defeat. Hermione had asked him in such a way that though anger flowed threw his veins thicker than his own blood, he had to listen to her most desperate plea. He relaxed himself enough so that he could speak. "Get zat man out of zis house." He said, his accent obscured his speach and he turned his back to the scene immediatly.

Hermione heeded his words and told Severus too leave. When he started to protest Harry interjected that he would leave whether he liked it or not and that when he returned he had better remember to not only apologise to Hermione but also see that he shos her more respect than he does to anyone else in this house.

Well it was well known that Severus disliked that idea and threatened that he would not return anytime soon and that his information would just have to be delayed. Dumbledore returned later to tell Harry that he should nothave treated Professor Snape that way.

"Are you kidding me? Your telling me that because he's a good spy I have to let him trash my best friend like she's not worth the time of day?" Harry had yelled and the matriarch Black started to screech anew. In a whole the day had gone on rather poorly and Hermione had went to bed at around two in the afternoon to get away from it all.

Hermione was sitting in the library quietly going over some information on certain defensive and dark curses. She had decided that it would be allright for them to use mild dark curses if it would objectifie the means and it certainly did. She soon realized that all light spells were defensive and not at all offensive in the least and that is where she saw the problem of the last fight. She was immersed in her note taking when Ron sat in front of her with a thud.

"Hey Hermy, mum told me to come make sure you were still alive." Hermione raised her brow at this but her eyes did not leave the page. "Well I can tell her I found an unmoving object that looks like her but clearly isn't human." Ron responded to her silence and stillness. "Herrrrrmiiiiiioooooneeeee! Whoo hoo! What are you doing that is that important?" Ron asked for a subject change when Hermione completely blew him off. "Dark arts..." She said simply in a monotone voice. Ron perked up a bit and suddenly seemed unfazed by her lack of attention. "Awesome, what about it?" He asked eagerly. she simply rolled her eyes before replying to him. "Just basic low level cursing and the jistory on them. Ron's face fell just as to be expected when she said 'history' and he sighed. "Well allright i will leave you to it but uhhh, lunch is in an hour." Thank you Ronald. I will see you there." Hermione rippled her fingers whilst never leaving the pages of the old dark tome.

Just as Ron was walking out of the library he saw Viktor going towards it.

"Hello Ron." Viktor said in a quiet voice.

"Hey Viktor, I don't know if you wanna go see Hermione at the moment she is being really unresponsive..." Ron said before turning his back to begin his treck to the kitchen.

"What do you mean?" Viktor asked, looking quite confused.

"Nevermind, she is probably just mad at me for something." Ron pratically whispered.

"Why? She never said to me that she was angry with you." Was Viktor's short reply.

"Well she wouldn't take her damn eyes off the book she was reading, she wouldn't answer the questions I asked her and she barely aknowlegded my even existance!" Ron said breaking the whispered silence between them abruptly.

"Oh, no she is not mad with you Ron she is just doing some important research. She is upset about something but it is not you I am sure of it. I think it is the total disregard Snape showed to her after she had cared for him that is making her sulk like this. She is doing research so she will not think about it but don't worry I am going to the library to talk to her about just that." Viktor answered, happy that he had finally gotten doen to why Ron was also sulking.

Ron britghened up a lot after Viktor's words and turned once again towards the kitchen. "Sounds like her allright. Wow Viktor I think you are the first to finally have Hermione all pegged."

Viktor sighed and turned the library door knob open. "Not even close to completely pegged Ron. Not even close." He whispered to the nothingness that surrounded him before he entered the quiet cool book filled room.

Ron had been correct whe nhe had said she was being unresponsive. Viktor walked up to her and wrapped his arms around her back. He kissed her tenderly on the cheek and whispered a small 'I love you' and all Hermione did was nod her head ever so slightly.This disapointed him a little but Viktor Krum was not a man to give up easily and he decided that he would make her talk no matter what he had to do. A uncharacteristic naughty smile graced his lips and Hermione felt the twist of them on her cheek.

Viktor ran the idea through his head and decided that he would give her one more chance to escape the naughty plan that was forming in his mind. "So Hermione what are you reading?"

"Book." Was all that Hermione had said to him.

Had Viktor not known that Hermione tended to clam up when she was distressed he would have been shocked to say the least that Hermione had't put the book down and begin to tell him with gestures and well chosen words all about the book, the author and maybe even the quality and origines of the binding. He could not say that he was not a little shocked though everytime she did stop talking like this. Viktor had of course had his small handful of girlfriends here and there and a whole world of bubble headed girls and women fawning over him so he knew that a woman's first instinct was to made known her feelings so she could get the pain off her chest and so that the others around her that cared knew how to help her threw it. Hermione of course had to be the special one of the bunch and act a lot like he did when he was upset.

"What is it about?" He tried again to ingage her into normal conversation. "Stuff." She replied after a moment of complete and uncomfortable silence to Hermione. Viktor on the other hand was enjoying it a little bit and his grin grew larger. "Why are you upset Hermione? Please talk to me." Viktor asked in pleading voice. She let out a small Hermione-ish grunt and shifted in her chair. "Last time to tell me Sokrovishte..." He said, his voice rumbling lower and lower into an almost whisper by the end.

If Hermione was confused by what he just said, she did not show it at all. viktor could think of no other option so he finally decided to put his evil little plan into action. He grabbed her curly ponytail and pushed it to the other shoulder and placed a tender kiss on where the neck, ear and jaw all meet. Hermione stiffened slightly at the feeling.

"I will find out Sokrovishte..." He said in a husky purr. Hermione felt a thrum go threw her spine at the low timbre of his voice and unconsciously shivered. She felt a sudden short pain and felt his teeth slowly leave the lobe of her ear. She gasped and turned her head quickly to chastise him for biting her and found herself eye to eye with him. She saw the lust building just beneath the chocolat brown in his eyes and she was assaulted by the sheer passion in them.

Viktor heard her small gasp and at the intake of breath he stole his chance to kiss her. Viktor wrapped his hand around her neck and the other went to rest and her waist. His tongue slipped between her lips when she opened her mouth in shock and for a moment her tongue and hands lay motionless and limp. Viktor encouraged her by exploring the hot cavern of her mouth and Hermione soon found herself in a long languid battle of their tongues. She moved her hands so she could feel the taught muscles of his shoulders and ran her fingernails over his clothes covered chest. Viktor groaned at the feeling and kissed her more deeply.

They seperated moments later only because the need for oxygen was to great to ignore. They rested their forheads together and Hermione tilted her head to capture his lips once more. This kiss was not like the first and Hermione had injected more passion and pure lust to it. They kissed hard and their hands roamed until He placed his large hand upon her breast. Hermione moaned in his mouth and the hum caused him to get even more aroused. Vitkor was about to remove her top when Viktor heard the door squeek.

Viktor straightened himself as quickly as possible but Fred and George had already seen what had been going on.

"Ohhhh my Gred, my eyes! My virgin eyes!" Fred wailed dramatically covering his eyes and making mock crying sniffles.

"Wow. I would never think that Granger would ever even think of having sexual encounters but I guess the library just turns her on so much..." George began grinning like a madman but unwilling to finish his sentence from the look in Hermione's eyes.

"Argh! Is it a Weasley's perogative to find every possible innapropriate moment to come barging into a room. What happened to knocking?" Hermione said before sighing loudly.

"Of course it is Hermione that is how mum makes sure were good-"

"Though we're really not."

"Yes thank you forge, and we just like to take the mickey out of you don't we?" George said.

"You got it righto Gred!"

Hermione lifted her head and turned to Viktor with toal mortification. She was surprised and sorta ticked off to find Viktor shuckling. She buried her head in his chest and gave the Weasley's the finger.

"Oh come on Granger don't be soo mean... I was just wondering if you could put that on tape for me, I could make loads of money for the buisness. Also if you add another girl and get a little less clothed I'm guessing that we would make a hundred times more than that." George said wit ha daly calm and serious look on his face. Hermione looked up at him and new he was kidding but she really envied how he could keep such a strait face.

"I'm telling mum! You devirginised my poor, poor innocent eyes. I will never sleep again and Viktor how could you? I thought you said you only loved me!" Fred said before giggling and running from the room, George close in tow.

Hermione did not find this funny. Viktor was literally laughing his ass off and Hermione did not find this one bit amusing. Well allright the Virgin eyes partand maybe the part where Fred said Viktor had declared his unwavering love for him and then cheated was sort of funny but not as funny as Viktor seemed to think it was.

So now she had to deal with everyone knowing and the Fred/George machine would probably blow it out of porportion and say that they were haveing sex on the table and balanced on books about erumpets whilst wearing muggle spacesuits, with chocolat chip cookie nipple rings and She was pretty sure she would end up with a penis.

Hermione startled Viktor by laughing at the mental picture she had just created and it took quite a few minutes to calm them both down enough to go eat lunch.

AN: Hey guys I tried to make this as long as possible because I am going away for two weeks. I was going to have a computor but I was told that the whole part of the vacation was to not use my computor and to enjoy the great outdoors. I am submitting to these demands because i know I will have fun and I made sure that I could use my computor on the weekend so I will be able to post then. So you will have to wait a wekk for another chapter...SORRY! Luv yaez...

A tout alors, Selene


	28. Chapter 28

Chapter 28

Viktor rubbed the tears of mirth from his eyes and waited a moment so that Hermione could calm herself down.

"Hermione, please tell me what is bothering you... I want too help but I can't fix something I don't know about." He asked softly, closing in on her one ear.

Hermione shuddered and shook her head in the negative and Viktor felt a little down himself. He could not bear to see the woman he loved in pain and he never realized how easy it was to spot. He nuzzled her neck for a brief moment before lifting his eyes to meet her own.

"Please Hermione, we are supposed to help each other threw this... I need you to tell me what is wrong. I can't be happy until you are free of this sadness." Viktor responded, rather poetically.

She felt tears well in her eyes and pushed her head against his chest once again but she did it this time to hide her tears from him and to pull some of his emotional strength from him. "Oh Viktor it is so silly. I just feel so useless... Everyone has a job or a reason to be here, to fight but I don't have anything, I am not special. Even when I try to help someone I do a terrible job and when I try to prove my worth I only do something that any of the other order members could have done. I am nothing in the grand picture and it makes me feel so small... I want to BE somebody and DO something important..." She answered, her speech muffled by his large chest. "And now every time something doesn't go the way I want I freak out. I get all emotional and... UGH! I am such a bother. I'm sorry..." She ended lamely.

Viktor felt his heart twist when he realized how much she actually believed her own statement. "No Hermione Jane Granger don't you ever say that again. Do you understand me? You are more important than most here and you are the most important to me. Hermione you are our glue. You keep us together and prepare us for the things to come. You are the most powerful witch I have ever met and you are the most overall amazing one I know I will ever meet. So don't you get all pitiful and sorry for yourself when you have no reason to. I love you and you know that but you also know that since I do, I would not tell you blatant lies so when I say your important I really, really mean it."

Hermione felt more tears rush down her face but they were tears of happiness and joy. Not many people ever assured her and even fewer would go as far as to treat her like one of the most important people on the planet. She felt small giggles grow in her tummy and they were soon falling from her lips. Viktor lifted her face to meet his and raised an eyebrow questionably at her. "Vhat?" He asked. "Nothing Viktor it's just that... How did I ever end up with prince charming?" She said sweetly before giving him a small kiss on the lips. "Prince Charming?" "Oh you wouldn't know about him would you? Well that is something we will have to remedy isn't it?" Hermione said with a twinkle in her eye. That twinkle informed Viktor that it was probably a book or in a book and he nodded eagerly, glad that she had a lightened mood.

"Are you naked?" Came the voice of Fred Weasley who had his eyes screwed shut.

"Yessssss!" Hermione sing-songed playfully. George ran to the door and peered eagerly into the library before slumping his shoulders sadly. "You lied..." He said in a childish voice before stomping off. Hermione laughed along with Viktor until their sides hurt and Fred informed them that if they did not get a move on lunch would be eaten before they arrived.

"Mizz Granger, if you would be so kind as to accompany me to the dinning room?" Viktor asked in a prim and proper voice. He jumped up and bowed before giving her his arm.

"Just like Prince Charming..." Was Hermione's only reply as she let him lead her to lunch.

Hermione had been right in assuming that everyone would know about the steamy little book session and by the looks they were getting from the dinner table she was also pretty sure that the story had been twisted from the steamy snog it really was.

"Hey Hermione how is the research going?" Ginny hushed to her when she passed, giving Hermione an all knowing look and winking before she set a large cauldron of soup on the table.

"Uhhh, fine I was just trying to find some low-level defense magic in a couple of the Black family library." Hermione replied, looking slightly confused at Ginny's antics.

"Uh huh, I bet that you got a little practical study in there too? You know the physical kind?" Was Ginny's pretty obvious little remark.

"You talked to Fred and George haven't you?" Hermione asked with a small sigh.

"Who hasn't?" The redhead answered, her clear eyes shining with the Weasley's well known wickedness.

Hermione prayed for patience and hoped for the help of the gods to get threw the day.

"Come on now, lunch is served!" Miss Weasley Hollered at the crowd. Mundungus, Tonks, Kingsley Shacklebolt and Bill Weasley had joined them for the day and sat down with the rest of the Weasley's, Hermione, Harry and Viktor. Idle chatter blossomed from different places at the table and Hermione actually thought that perhaps Ginny had been lying to twist her gears and no one but her knew about Viktor and herself having a little 'group session' in the library.

No sooner than she let her guard down did the little twin brats spill their gits in company of the whole table.

"Mum you will not believe what mine own eyes did see just a few moments ago." George said in a conversational tone. "It was quite an interesting little thing..." he added with a grin plastered to his face.

Miss Weasley caught the mischievous grin on her sons face and wondered if she really wanted to know what had happened. "Oh no, what did you blow up this time..." She asked in a deflated voice.

"No, no, no mother you will be utterly shocked to hear that someone did do something naughty but it was not me or Fred." George replied his voice emphasizing the word naughty.

"I don't believe that for a second dears but go on and tell me..." Miss Weasley said like a woman who just heard that her dog piddled on the floor, again.

"Well me and Fred were walking past the library on our way to pick wildflowers for you mum -" Miss Weasley snorted at this. "When we heard the strangest noises coming from the library."

"As you would understand we were genuinely curious and I opened the door." Fred said, his eyes going wide in innocence when his mother flashed him a disbelieving look. "I thought my eyes were going to burn from their sockets and my virgin eyes and ears will never be the same. Fred continued as he hid his face in his arms to look devastated when Hermione knew he was hiding a smirk.

Bill laughed aloud at the virgin statement and received a glare from Molly.

"They were all over each other and half naked. They were panting and speaking in tongues and sweaty and moaning and it was truly odd to see them." George said again acting as if this were another form of idle chatter.

Hermione's head was getting lower and lower and her face was becoming increasingly red.

"For god sake boys who was it?" Tonks asked with impatience.

"Well that is what stunned us we never thought Hermione would ever do something so forbidden in her sacred library." George answered with a staged whisper.

"The Horror Mum I thought I was going to die! Viktor promised me he would never..." Fred wailed piteously.

Fortunately for Viktor no one seemed too had paid attention to the last bit since they were all stuck on the fact that Hermione had been half naked and moaning in the library.

The gasp that went around the room was actually a little bit frightening in its intensity and Viktor felt bad for the tidal wave of commotion this was about to cause.

"Hermione how you could do something like that in the library, were anyone could walk in. You aren't even old enough to participate in such, such activities!" Miss Weasley said raising her voice and scolding her like a small child.

The rest of the room seemed happy to taunt her and make fun. She wanted the floor to open up and swallow her but she knew that it would not. She would just have to deal with this in good spirits and when they saw it made her uncomfortable they would stop.

Unfortunately her discomfort seemed to only make them try harder in their jokes and Viktor was not even there to finally tell them to stop when she wouldn't. He had to leave earlier with a rather angry looking Snape and Dumbledore for some business and Hermione didn't really care why at the moment.

She felt her anger bubble higher at each person's jibes and by the time supper had rolled around she had had quite enough.

"So Hermione I bet some friends that you got off on Hogwarts a history but Bill disagrees he thinks it was something by Gilderoy. Which is it?" Ron asked whilst snickering.

"Ronald Weasley Hermione made a mistake and we do not condone bad behavior nor do we bet upon it while I am within earshot." Miss Weasley yelled from the kitchen.

"Oh shut up the pair of you!" Hermione yelled. She had finally snapped and didn't care what she did anymore. "I was in the goddamn library because I was upset! Though NO one came too see if I was all right except Viktor. HE asked me what was wrong and when I wouldn't tell him he kissed me and made me feel better by telling me I was worth something! After what he had said we started KISSING and yeah there was a lot of tongue and yes we did use our hands a little! I was not having sex in the stupid library and Fred and George blew it way out of proportion! Of course you believed them without asking us and you sit there and pick at me all day for something that never happened! Even if we had had sex there is nothing you can say about it! You are neither my parents nor guardians and I have a right to do whatever the hell I want! SO I would like it if you could all shut the fuck up and leave me alone! I finally found someone who loves me and wants to be around me and all you can do is laugh at me! I don't even want to be here anymore!" Hermione raved and she pushed away her plate turned away from the gaping crowd and stomped of too her room where she began to pack.

The room was oddly still and silent and everyone felt bad for upsetting her. What she had said took a moment to sink in but when they did even Fred and George felt bad for what they had done.


	29. Chapter 29

AN: Finally have the internet back for good. YAY! I hope you all continue to read even though I've been mean by not posting. I'm sorry that I couldn't PLEASE REVIEW!

ENJOY!

Chapter 29:

Hermione had worked off some of her steam by packing and was now feeling a little foolish. She shouldn't have yelled at them all and acted like such a bitch but lately she had been feeling on edge.

She was starting to feel moody a lot now and Viktor seemed to be her only reprieve from the dark mood that was now filling her. She had chucked it off as her monthly a couple of weeks ago but then realized that it was just getting worse and worse. 'Perhaps I should see Pomfrey about it when I get back to school.' She reasoned and stopped packing. She thought of it at length and realized that no matter if she was still mad she didn't really have a lot of places to go. She slumped down over her valise and closed her eyes. She felt an odd niggling in the back of her mind as if she was opening it outside of her skull but she just assumed she was just exhausted and needed a good nights rest. She slipped into a deep sleep suddenly still lying over her luggage that was lying on her knees.

Viktor had finally arrived home and wished for nothing but perhaps see Hermione and perhaps beg for a back massage and if not he would just have to resort to the not as satisfying hot bath.

He was walking towards the staircase when he suddenly saw a hand holding a glass of amber liquid. He walked around the chair a bit and saw the tell all messy black mop of hair that was not completely unlike his own.

In truth he would much rather just go upstairs and relax but his good heart urged him to talk to Harry and try and coax the latest insomniac into bed.

"Harry why in the world are you still up?" He asked softly in hopes to not startle him.

"Nothing, just thinking... I couldn't sleep." He said just as quietly.

"You all right though?" Viktor replied telling himself that he wouldn't pry. He knew many reasons why a man would stay up all night 'thinking' and he could personally say that the only remedy for it was to sleep with the woman you loved above them all and even then it could be difficult.

"You know Viktor if I knew I could tell you but I just can't put my finger on it. Something isn't right in this house or rather I know someone in this house isn't right but, I can't tell who." He ended lamely, rubbing the bridge of his nose in frustration.

"What do you mean?" Viktor perked up immediately hearing the threat that came from that statement.

"Someone is not the same anymore Viktor. I think we have a mole in here and I still can't figure it out. I've been having these odd dreams. I see someone in shadows standing above the beds in the house at night.

"Whose beds?" Viktor demanded quickly. He wasn't going to take Harry's dreams lightly since they always meant something.

"That's the thing that gives me the creeps Viktor you see I can hear Ms. Black wailing in terror and not indignation and I'm running around aimlessly but I know that something horrible is going on and I see Dumbledore standing before Ms. Black and I ask him how he can stand that shouting. Get this he says he does not hear a thing. Then all of a sudden I get fucking scared Viktor because if he can't hear it then that means that it's a warning and I suddenly realize I'm too late. I finally stop hearing the screeching and feel better but as soon as the safe feeling floods me I see a picture of myself, Lupin, Dumbledore, Tonks, Ms. Weasley and everyone in the house in separate shots laying in bed with a look of horror on your face and I wake up. Thing is I don't think it is like a premonition or anything though. It seems like a vulnerability thing." Harry replied in a calm and monotone voice.

"Vulnerability Harry, please explain." Viktor whispered so silently that he sounded like nothing more that n a small mouse.

"I mean I don't think anything bad is going to happen, I think someone is or will try to use us in our sleep. Perhaps they make us sleep and extract memories because I got the feeling that we were fucked and the other side knew everything..." Harry ended finally looking haunted.

"How long have you kept this to yourself?" Viktor asked with a look on his face that Harry had never seen before. Harry suddenly realized how intimidating and scary he looked.

"Two weeks at most." Harry replied looking apologetic.

"One more question Harry. Was Hermione in your dream?" Viktor asked with a deadly calm and an angry gleam in his eye.

"Yeah, she was... She was the first one and now I see it when I am awake." He responded whilst a shiver ran up his spine.

"How could you- how could you keep this to yourself?!?" He roared suddenly. Harry felt his fight or flight instincts take effect suddenly and weren't even considering the fight option.

"Uh y-you know my dreams are so-sometimes placed in my mind..." He stuttered thoroughly shaken. He was almost more afraid of him than the dark lord.

"I know but Harry you had a dream about her. I am going to see her now Harry and just you make sure to tell me if she makes any other appearances in any of your dreams all right? I'm sorry for yelling, I gotta go." Viktor said in a rush and running up the stairs three and four at a time.

Harry's body shook involuntarily for a few moments when he finally realized that if anyone could protect his precious Hermione it was Viktor. 'He is certainly fucking scary enough...' He thought before deciding to go to bed before he had any other completely out of character experiences.

He reached her room and opened the door violently. He saw Hermione sleeping over her knees and felt a cold rush of terror inject itself into his veins at the same time he felt the conflicting feeling as if his blood had turned to liquid fire. If her were thinking properly he would have realized that the cold was the fear he had and the burning feeling he had in his veins was the reaction of his fear. His adrenaline was pumping but he didn't notice a thing he grabbed her by her shoulders and lifted her hoping she was ok and unharmed.

"Hermione! Wake up Hermione!" He repeated into her ear loudly.

Hermione had been having a dream of being out in a meadow and Viktor had been picking these beautiful flowers and threading them through her hair until her hair looked like a small garden when suddenly he started yelling at her.

"Uhg, whasat? I don't like those flowers Hun. Their...What?" Hermione let out a jumble of incoherent words and phrases until she finally realized that se had been dreaming and Viktor was crying and trying to wake her up. Wait...Crying?

"Viktor, what's wrong?" She asked in a husky morning voice.

"Hermione?" Viktor whispered as if he didn't believe she was really talking.

"Uh, yes, ummm what's wrong? Are you all right? Why are- OUMPH!" Her inquiries were stifled when she had the air knocked out of her. Viktor had pulled her into a back breaking hug and didn't seem like he going to stop anytime soon.

"I love you too Viktor and we can talk about whatever it is but I can't really breathe Hun." She tried to say threw his chest. He must have heard it since he was loosening his grip and putting his one free hand threw her hair.

"Thank you. Now not that I don't love being mauled by about two hundred pounds of love at around three in the morning after being yelled awake or anything but I am compelled to ask what caused such a 'special' awakening." She asked trying to wake up enough to have a proper conversation with him.

"I just miss you and couldn't wait to make sure you were all right. You were after all lying on your luggage and you looked a little pale before I left this morning. Wait why are you sleeping on your luggage anyway?"

"Viktor I'll tell you tomorrow all right but it's nothing important. Oh and just to point out you left whilst I was still sleeping and you like everyone else knows I look like that in the morning." She said, covering a small yawn.

"I was just making sure. I am very tired and sore Hermione, I'm over reacting..." He trailed off into a murmur and Hermione could almost feel the tension in Viktor so she sighed and motioned for him.

"Come here you great lump." She said with a hint of laughter.

"Hey what do you mean 'lump'?" He asked with mock anger.

"Do you want this back rub or not?" She said with exasperation but the slight smile betrayed her.

"Fine, I'll take it this time. Hmm, backrub, I think I thoroughly have you under my powers Hermione." His rang out through the room with male satisfaction when Viktor smiled at her before dropping himself onto the bed in front of her.

"Uh Viktor?" Hermione queried.

"What dearling?"

"You have to take off your shirt." She replied as if it was the most obvious thing in the world.

He blushed slightly but did not want to jeopardize the feel of warm hands working out the knots in his back and neck so he hastened to obey.

"Thank you, this might be a bit cold." She whispered before her hands made contact with his skin. He felt the cold liquid on her hands and shuddered slightly. "What are you lathering me up with?"

"Lotion Viktor, if I don't my hands will just hurt your skin so be quiet and let me do this all right?" She demanded and it no longer seemed like a question.

He obeyed and relaxed into her skilled hands. He let out loud groans when she would hit a knot. If he hadn't wanted to be awake for every moment of this delicious pleasure he could have easily fallen asleep.

"All right Viktor I massaged all that in your skin. Get changed and come get in bed." She said simply. He wondered if she knew what she had said. 'Did this mean she wanted to take another step? Does she want me to sleep in the same bed?' His mind reeled with the thoughts as he got up.

"Hermione are you sure you want me to sleep with you? I mean that's a bit thing right?" He asked hesitantly.

"Are you kidding me? I don't care what kind of step it is all right. I just stayed up with you for about an hour and I didn't sleep well. We will talk about this step in the morning so you don't have to worry but for now just get dressed for bed and get that warm ass in here." She responded pointing at the covers she was holding up for him.

He did not hesitate after her statement. He stripped to his boxers and hopped in.

Hermione had fallen asleep quickly and snuggled into Viktor. He smiled and stroked her hair. He could not believe he had met this beautiful sprite. He loved her more than anything in the world and he would give her the world when they finally got through this whole war. He finally drifted off to sleep thinking of sitting with Hermione many years from now with a beautiful house and a baby on the way. He unconsciously sighed in his sleep with a smile.

Hermione woke up a snuggled further into the warm pillow. 'Wait pillow?' The gears of her brain began turning. 'Why is my pillow hard and warm?' She asked herself.

"Good morning Hermione."

'Oh yeah Viktor slept with me last night...' She remembered when his husky morning voice interrupted her thoughts.

Morning Viktor." She said with a small sigh as she snuggled into his chest further.

"Hmm, though I love it when you massage my kidneys with your nose Hermione I think we should probably get downstairs." He said with a small chuckle.

Hermione raised her eyes to him and simply covered her face with the duvet and rested her head even closer to him. "Oh but Viktor you know how much I loooooove your kidneys." She replied, muffled by the covers and his body.

Viktor let out a bark of laughter and pulled her head up to cradle it between his palms.

"Well as much I like it I would much prefer this." He whispered before he placed his lips over hers gently.

"Aha! So you are a lover of the lips massage." Hermione sighed before initiating another kiss.

"Oh yes now be quiet a let me do this all right." He said in the same commanding voice she had used to same the exact same thing the night before.

Hermione smiled before pressing her lips to his once more. Once, twice they kissed until Viktor licked her lower lip, asking for entrance. She gave a small gasp when he put his arms around her and pulled her up onto him. He took his chance and slipped his tongue into the warm space behind her teeth. She groaned and was forced to straddle his waist to hold herself up. Viktor ran his hands from her shoulders to her lower back in small circles while Hermione felt the muscles in his large arms. He moved his hands lower until he was free to cup her backside. She gave a small moan that was lost in Viktor's mouth when he began to knead the soft flesh of her ass. He felt himself stir before he pressed her back into the mattress and began kissing her neck with hot open mouthed kisses. Hermione pushed her hands down his taut back and relished in the feeling of all that power beneath his tanned skin. As she explored all the muscles of his upper body Viktor found her collar bone and laved it with his tongue before nipping at it lightly. Hermione whimpered out loud and the sound caused him to harden more than anything. Hermione looked up at him and gasped at the lust that was swimming in the depths of his eyes. The look of his mussed hair and his eyes made a jolt of pleasure surge through her belly all the way to her toes. She had reached down to grab his ass and pull him closer when all of a sudden a large knock from the door startled them.

Hermione squeaked and pushed Viktor off her. Viktor's eyes darkened with anger and he let out string of curses that Hermione could not understand since she could not understand Bulgarian.

She had started to get up for the door when Viktor laid his hand on her shoulder.

"I'll go see who it is Hermione." He said in a staged whisper.

He pulled on his trousers in hopes to cover his hard on but they had only succeeded in making it far more prominent. Every step to the door moved his pants and he knew that whoever was at that door would someday pay for interrupting them like this.

"Vhat?" Viktor asked testily when he walked out of Hermione's bedroom door before closing it harshly. Viktor raised his eyes to see Harry staring him in confusion.

"Viktor?" Was all he said when he finally closed his mouth.

"Yes Harry, 'Viktor' vhat do you want?" He said irritably. HE had enunciated his name like you would for a child and Harry stared at him even harder if that were possible.

"Look Harry I was in the middle of something so could you please just tell me so I can leave..." He said with a tone that voiced his exasperation.

Harry gave Vitkor a one over look and suddenly realized why he was in Hermione's room. Harry blushed and looked anywhere but him.

Viktor had noticed all of this but he just wanted Harry to spit out whatever he wanted to say so he could get dressed.

"Uhh, well you know I was just gonna talk to Hermione... You know idle shit chat but I can see you're busy- I mean I can talk to her later... I think I'll go now ok? Bye!" Harry replied in a rush before darting from the hallway as fast as he could possibly go without flat out running.

Viktor sighed and felt the frustration boil up into him again. "Well I might as well get dressed." He sighed before opening Hermione's door and shutting slightly softer than before. But not much.


	30. Chapter 30

AN: Sorry this Christmas holiday cheer is really sucking up a lot of my time. I hope you enjoy this chapter and I will probably update after new year. If I happen to find the time between then I will update though…. Enjoy and don't forget to throw me a review!

Chapter 30:

Hermione started down the stairs after Viktor's promise that they would finish what they had started tonight. A delicious shiver went through her body and she smiled wickedly.

Viktor was still irritated but he felt better when Hermione had agreed wholeheartedly for the full version later on. He put his arm around her waist and had the same smile he had had when on Christmas morning he had found the newest broomstick at the tender age of nine.

The room was filled with loud chattering and their were several additions to the morning party as their always were. Today though the table was pretty full as for some reason a whole whack of Order members had come over.

"Hermione and Viktor dears I have saved you two chairs over their between Bill and Professor Snape." Miss Weasley called from the kitchen. She had completely forgotten about the issue the three had had but Viktor had certainly not.

His arm tightened on her waist slightly and steered her toward the space. The room had seemed to hush and Hermione felt stupid. She pulled out of Viktor's grasp and sat down right next to her potions Professor. Viktor seemed less than pleased but he sat next to her and beside Bill Weasley.

The room seemed to intake a large gulp of air all at once and the room was filled again with discussion and clinking plates.

"I'll go get our breakfast all right?" Hermione said with a bright smile lighting up her face.

Viktor couldn't keep his anger and felt it slipping away when her grin got wider. "That sounds perfect Sokrovishte." Viktor replied in a soft voice. Hermione's heart leapt at the name and her eyes grew bright.

"I love you." Was all she said before placing a large kiss on his unsuspecting lips.

"Viktor you have got to teach me that word. I don't know what it means but if it can produce a reaction like that with Hermione Granger I will have women by the barrel full." Bill said to Viktor who was grinning like an idiot.

"Women Bill? I wanna know it for a good reason. If I knew that I would never have to get my own food again!" Ron said loudly before taking a large chunk out of his buttered toast.

Viktor seemed to have come out of his daze around this point since her was looking at Ron as if he had sprouted an extra head. He nodded slowly and lifted his thumbs. "Good job Ron. Because of course calling someone 'treasure' will make them bring you food. I am proud of you. You have now graduated to the intelligence of a Neanderthal." Viktor said with a mock smile before bursting into laughter.

The table erupted into laughter and you could hear Miss Weasley giggle from the other side of the dining room.

Hermione had not heard what was so funny but when she returned with two plates of Miss's Weasley's wholesome breakfast she saw Viktor chuckling and wiping tears from the corner of his eyes.

"Hmm you should laugh more Viktor. You look so handsome when you do." She said with a smile and touching his cheek lovingly. She placed his plate in front of him after kissing him on the cheek and sitting to enjoy the morning meal.

Fred had finally decided to add his two cents. "Ahh! No obvious displays of affection at the breakfast table." He exclaimed before ducking under the table and clutching his knees.

"Oh I'm sorry Fred I forgot that you might be afraid of love from a woman since of course most people are afraid of what they have never experienced before. Oh that was a lie I'm sorry I guess your mum loves you but you know it's not the same thing so I understand." She replied, trying to hold the giggles that were bubbling in her tummy.

Fred looked at her with a surprised look and suddenly she felt herself being hugged fiercely by the twins. "Finally Hermione you are one of us! We finally have a second baby sister!" They yelled in unison, making her laugh even harder.

When the laughter had died down and Hermione had begun eating again Viktor had the nerve to steal one of her sausages.

"Hey give that back sausage thief!" She called out in outrage.

Viktor took a bite and rolled his eyes backward. "Mmm oh this is so good!" He sighed before opening an eye and smiling at her.

"Argh! That is my sausage and I will get it back!" She yelled.

"Oh really? Here if you can get it I will let you eat it. No wands." He said loudly before standing from his chair.

"Fine. You are going to be so sorry you separated me from my food I swear it." She replied quietly but the whole room had heard.

"Is that a promise?" He asked with a hint of hope in his voice. He raised his arm high and Hermione groaned.

"Of course you had to go and use your height advantage. You're such a male." She said exasperated already as she tried to jump up to the fork.

"Ha, ha guilty as charged." Was his short reply.

Hermione started to back up until she was at the far end of the table. Everyone looked on with amusement and jeered Hermione on. She smiled at Viktor and he seemed to suddenly realize her intentions.

"Oh are you serious?" He exclaimed as Hermione nodded and launched herself at him. Viktor braced himself for the impact but she still had the advantage and knocked him to the ground. She let go of his middle quickly and made a grasp for the fork and she had almost had it until Viktor had used his larger build to turn her over and get up.

"You are one insane little thing." Viktor said with a large incredulous smile gracing his lips.

"That's why you love me." She said before getting up.

Viktor bolted from the room with Hermione close on his tail. The table burst into happy conversation and comments on the two before laughing all in turn over their theatrics. Fred and George were wiping their eyes with the same look mothers had when they sent their child off into the world and it made them laugh again.

Meanwhile Viktor had run outside into the beautiful weather and filled his lungs with the amazing fresh air whilst running from Hermione.

He slowed down a touch since he knew his longer legs and physique would allow him to run faster than her for a few more minutes. He wanted to get caught and soon enough Hermione had jumped onto his back and took the sausage from the fork with her mouth.

Viktor fell to his knee's and Hermione enjoyed her last piece of breakfast with much gusto. He smiled and laughed watching her fall gracelessly onto the grassy ground.

"And what are you doing down there." He asked with interest.

"Thinking about you." She said with a mischievous smile.

"Ah are you thinking about how amazingly handsome and chivalrous I am?" He stood, put out his chest and flashed his white teeth.

"Full of yourself much?" She sighed before smiling. "No I was actually thinking on how fast I could get you to join me down here." She whispered and the no-good smile widened. She gave his knees a small kick and he came falling down. Hermione straddled him and her smile turned to one of triumph. "Hmm under twenty seconds I must say my powers of persuasion must be improving." She said matter of factly with an impish grin.

Viktor's eyes widened a split second before he came falling down next to her. "If you call getting the knees kicked out of you persuasion." Viktor sighed before grabbing the back of her neck and pulling her in for a kiss.

"Mmm, Viktor as much as I love kissing you I think we should get inside. The weather is turning foul and Ms. Weasley would have kittens if she knew we were out this far from the house.

Viktor gave another long sigh before nodding and standing before holding out his hand for her. "I am going to have to steal you someday you know that right?" He hushed, smiling when Hermione melted into him.

"My thoughts exactly Krum." An unknown voice announced.

"Who said that?" Hermione whispered to Viktor.

"I think I will steal you away for a little while and see what you are made of..." The bodiless voice added rather a rather bored tone. "This will be fun."

"Hermione shied into Viktor's chest and he clutched her tightly at the same time that he pulled out his wand.

"Ah, ah no wands allowed. I will be sure to tell everyone you are going to a paradise vacation." The disembodied voice said between a chuckle before Hermione felt the tell all pull at her navel told her she was being transported via portkey somewhere.

The spinning lasted almost to long for Hermione's stomach but fortunately the spinning had suddenly stopped leaving Hermione over balanced. She fell onto the gritty beach sand and struggled to regain her breath. Viktor who had stayed on his feet was there to help her stand and together they looked around them to access the situation.

They were standing on a beach with clear blue water in the east and a starting line of thick palm tree's and a whole bunch of other types.

Hermione uneasy and went to grab her wand when she suddenly discovered it was no longer in her side pocket.

"Viktor my wand!" She whispered in a slight panic by now. She couldn't understand her own over reaction but this beautiful beach gave her the shivers and a sense of dread had placed temporary residence in her stomach.

"I know, I don't have mine either. I don't know where we are Hermione." He replied with a note of worry lacing his words.

Hermione reached into her pocket once more looking for the wand she knew was not there. She felt a piece of rough paper between her fingers and pulled it out curiously.

Survive. That is your test. Survive and live. This forest is where I found myself it is a test of your endurance and I expect you to survive like all the others have not. You will either succeed or die here it is your choice. Let the games begin.

T.R

Hermione's hands shook and she dropped the paper from nerveless fingers. "Oh no, no, no! Omygod Viktor we're going to die." She whispered so lowly that Viktor had barely heard it.

"Hermione what are you talking about?" He gave her a look of confusion before noticing the paper that she was staring at on the white dirt. He picked it up and read the contents. "Tom Riddle... Voldemort... Were not going to die Hermione... I will protect you." His mind was reeling and his body moved as if on autopilot. He hugged her close as he tried to figure out what they were supposed to do now.

AN: It would seem that we nearing the climax of the story. Which means that it will soon come to an end… Tear I know this story is getting long but I love writing it so much. Now that I can see the ending in my mind I feel a little saddened even though I still have quite a few chapters to post before the end comes. My only solace is the new story I have started to write and your wonderful reviews which make me smile. Geez listen to me… I have reached the pinnacle of the story and what do I do? Start whining, figures lol. I sound like I'm losing my first born child or something… Perhaps I'm being a little protective because it isn't even close to over yet now that I know the fates of the characters I feel like my part of the adventure is over (even though it truly isn't). Besides it is Christmas and the whole point of this AN was to wish you all, my faithful readers a most joyous and lovely holiday whether you celebrate Christmas or not. This is a time for fun, relaxation and frivolities you do not usually allow yourself in normal circumstances. Have fun with friends, family or splurge on your dog, it's all about being happy and comfortable. Merry Christmas and happy new year.

Pozdravi, IceQueenSelene


	31. Chapter 31

AN: I want to thank my new beta Katie she is very helpful and a wonderful person. This chapter was hard to write that's why it took a couple of days to make. I had to basically rewrite it once and with the help of Katie I finally came up with this chapter. Hope you enjoy and don't forget to review. Tell me if you like it.

Chapter 31:

Hermione was shivering with fear. The beach they had landed on was sunny and warm. She took in the dry white sand and blue waves with shocked and scared eyes. 'This is not normal...' Her mind chanted with fear. She had just traveled to some unknown beach with Viktor after being spoken to by a bodiless voice. If that wasn't enough, she was still trying to digest the letter they had received after the jump. T.R, the voice they heard, the spiked writing? Her overactive brain began to file away these small details until they reached a very scary result. Tom Marvolo Riddle, better known as Voldemort, He-who-must-not-be-named, or, rather, the Dark Lord, had done this to them. A shiver ran down her spine at the terrifying thought. This did not bode well for either her or Viktor.

They were both in trouble she just wished she knew how... She returned her thoughts to the beach once again. The calm that resided on the sandy shores itself actually made her even more frightened. It was too calm. It was as if she were being lulled into a false sense of security. 'A test, this is just one giant test...' Her thoughts were clouding her mind and each was more disturbing than the last. 'Maybe not a test but a trap.' She shivered inwardly and tried to pluck up her Gryffindor courage but it seemed futile. 'Voldemort wouldn't have sent us here for nothing. This isn't a vacation, but some sort of game to him. If we live, we win; if we die...No. Don't think of that. You won't die... You don't even know where you are.' Hermione tried desperately to calm herself down. "Viktor we have to get out of here, now...â€ she whispered and shuddered as the oppressive silence closed in on her.

This place was quiet. Even quieter than the library she liked to haunt at all hours of the morning. This silence wasn't that comforting one she got when she sat with Viktor reading, but a silence that chilled her to the bone. She didn't like this oppressing environment at all but Viktor did not seemed fazed.

"Come now, Hermione, love. We should just stay put. Besides, there is nothing wrong here. Maybe this is a protected zone?" Viktor's voice was soft and without worry. He sounded happy and content and this did not make Hermione feel any better. 'How can he sit there like nothing is wrong and talk about things he doesn't understand when we have just been launched into some unidentified place by the most evil man known on the planet?' She shook her head and tried once again to convince him of the terrible feeling that surrounded them on this innocent looking beach

"No this is wrong. It's too perfect. There is this kind of forbidding feel to it. I mean Viktor, doesn't this place is seem odd to you? Maybe itâ€™s all just a little too good to be true? Where is the wind, the waves of the water? Where is the damn sound of the birds?â€ Her voice reached a shrill pitch as she tried vainly to explain her unfounded fear. Normally she would have simply pushed back that instinctual fear, but Harry had always told her to go with a gut feeling when something felt bad and now seemed to be one of those times Viktor's voice cut through her agonized thoughts.

"Stop being paranoid, Hermione... We are absolutely fine. Just relax and lay here with me, someone will find us eventually." And again Hermione was mystified. Viktor was too carefree, it didn't even sound like his heavy accented voice. It was cold and emotionless. She narrowed her eyes at him in confusion and looked around again at her surroundings.

She couldn't quite grasp what was wrong with this beach but she knew that it was evil. There was something here, something watching, waiting. 'You sound psychotic Hermione, no wonder he's not listening...' her mind supplied. 'Yeah but there is something going on...' She shook her head violently to clear it. Everything was becoming too much. She was trying to organize her traveling thoughts but the odd conversion of events was really disturbing. This feeling of dread that Viktor seemed so completely unaffected by was thick in the air. She could feel the silence shaking her spine with a scary kind of beat.

She looked once more at her boyfriend with a confused expression. It made absolutely no sense whatsoever that Viktor remained unaffected when one, he seemed shaken and very protective of her when they first arrived and two, he was usually the rough Bulgarian that listened to his instincts and was often overprotective. 'Why isn't he being overprotective now? Weâ€™ve just been kidnapped and could be attacked at any moment.' Again her mind rebelled at the idea of Viktor being so calm. 'He must just be acting like this so that I don't get worried...' She supplied to herself and with that in mind she turned to Viktor promptly to speak with him. "Viktor you know you don't have to keep up the facade... I'm afraid too." She said simply to the man beside her. When he didn't acknowledge her she said his name again to receive no response. "Viktor!" This time the word was louder and she poked him for emphasis yet there was no response. Her finger collided with his hard shoulder but he didn't even blink. She poked him again and again for what seemed to be five or ten minutes and every time Viktor just remained motionless. Hermione was getting nervous. When she poked his arm, her finger wouldn't press into his skin, but met this rock hard resistance. It was an odd thing to notice, she knew, but she had noticed it nonetheless that her finger did not sink in slightly when it met with his arm.

After another moment of prodding and yelling at the motionless figure in front of her, she noticed how cool he was to the touch and she immediately thought he had been hit with a curse, or worse, was dead. His eyes had a faraway look in the glassy depths and he was not responding to her shouts, which were now turning into cries of his name. Se switched tactics and crawled to look him in the eyes. She whispered his name softly and peered into the chocolate brown depths, but found no recognition or flicker that would tell her that Viktor was still conscious in there. She placed her hands on his cheeks and choked back a sob when she felt that same stony resistance coming from the skin and muscle on his face. She began to tremble and act hysterically. "It's ok, it's ok... If he has a pulse he will be fine...Pulse... Where do I feel the pulse...? Most prominently near the... I need to feel right beside the column of his neck... Youâ€™re fine Viktor, just fine... I will find your pulse and..." The ramblings were cut short when her fingers reached a pulse point situated on his neck. She was shocked silent by her discovery.

There was no pulse.

Not one bloody beat where her fingers lay. For a moment Hermione didn't move, didn't make a sound as she tried to take in the sudden death of the man she loved most in the world. Then as if a dam was broken she began to scream and wail and beat on his chest in a crude version of CPR. "Viktor! Wake up Viktor!!!! Oh god you can't leave me here by myself... I need you VIKTOR!!!" Her tiny hands beat on his chest until suddenly she felt the resistance start to loosen. Her eyes were open wide in happiness. 'If the stiffness is going away maybe he's fine.' But he continued to get softer and her hand was still sinking into him until she felt a void. She placed her other hand on his chest but it went through him. There was no resistance. It was as if she was trying to hold on to a mirage or a ghost. The mirage-like Viktor didn't last long before it began to shimmer away and fade until all that was left was Hermione, who sank onto the sandy ground and began to cry with in confusion, sadness and even a little bit of fear.

Viktor on the other hand had never felt something so odd.

He had read the letter from Tom Riddle and shushed Hermioneâ€™s worries as best he could with his own fear mounting. He had whispered his oath to keep her safe even if he had to sacrifice himself. He hadn't mentioned the second bit to her, but some weird feeling was niggling in the back of his mind. It felt as if he should be very cautious, there was something near them that could be dangerous, so he accepted the warning that presented itself in his coiled muscles and stood on guard as he held his love. Yet, as Hermione began to cry, he felt an odd sloshing feeling in his head. It was if he had drunk to much alcohol and the world was starting to spin around him. He tried to steady himself, but he felt himself getting lighter and lighter, until Hermione and the beach began to fade. He was met with a darkness that was absolute. It was the kind of darkness that blinded. He knew his eyes would never adjust, but his journey was apparently not over. The sickeningly dizzy feeling returned to him and his body was being pressed in every direction as he moved once again. As he moved through the empty black space he felt as if his lungs were being crushed. He was thinking desperately of Hermione and where she was, but the searing pain that radiated through his bulging eyes and compressed body was taking over his thoughts.

When he finally finished moving for the last time he was able to catch a glimpse of his surroundings. He seemed to be in the middle of a heavily wooded forest. With that thought in mind, his vision faltered and his consciousness wavered as he passed out.

Blood trickled from his ears and nose and stood out in contrast to his oddly pale skin.

Hermione had been crying profusely. The tears welled up until she felt a dull pounding behind her eyelids.

She had lifted herself off the ground in a dejected kind of way and had forgotten about the dreadful sensation she felt on the beach. As the tears dried and she lifted herself up to look around her and to assess her situation, she felt that odd frisson of fear.

It was stupid to feel frightened when she was actually standing amongst what seemed to be the most beautiful and surreal place on the planet. The soft blue tinted waves, the white pillow soft sand, the beautiful palms that faded to thick rainforest like forest in the background. It was literally the most beautiful and scenic place she had ever been to. The temperature was perfect, and there was the most beautiful sunshine raining down on her, but there was also an undercurrent of evil that ran through it that she just couldn't shake. Besides that, she was having a hard time feeling positive now that she had no idea where Viktor was or what was happening to him. She kept thinking of all the bad things that could have happened, but after a few moments of deliberation, she decided it would be stupid to sit here for the rest of her life in hopes that someone would save her. She also thought it would be stupid to think of Viktor the whole time and not of her own well being. It wouldn't do any good to try to find Viktor, only to die from the elements because she was too emotional to think of her own safety. Therefore, she had decided that Viktor had probably never been here with her, which meant he was probably still in the field in front of 12 Grimmauld Place worried about what had happened to her. Her mind had tried to push away the thought and remind her that Viktor was probably in the same situation as her or even dead, but she squashed the idea. It would not do to become hysterical again. She was Hermione Granger, brain extraordinaire.

If anyone could survive this it was her. She knew of the traits of many plants, which ones to eat, which ones to avoid. All she had to do was find water, follow it and make sure she ate enough to keep her energy up. If she was going to have to stay overnight, which was certainly a possibility, she would have to keep warm and make a fire to keep away the wild animals. She actually smiled in a resolute way.

She took one last look around her and began to walk along the shoreline. She searched for a break in the lake where she hoped it would break off into a river, or perhaps even a civilized area. Her hopes were high and she was beginning to lose the feeling of dread to a feeling of contentment as the heat blazed a warm feeling across her shoulders, neck and back. Her face was upturned for more than an hour as she simply walked along the beach with not a single thought or fear in her mind. She had been walking for a little more than two hours when she came up to her first problem. The beach had been getting steadily thinner until it finally disappeared into the thick lush forest that had been only in the distance earlier. As she peered at the obvious hurdle she suppressed a shudder. The old feeling of instinctual fear rose in her belly.

'Youâ€™re being a scaredy cat. It's just a little bit of forest...' A voice exclaimed fiercely in her mind as she backed away from the intimidating woods. She knew it was stupid to be scared of these woods, but for some reason that feeling was intensifying as she got closer and closer to it. The farther away she was from it, the less that feeling of dread accosted her.

"Come on, Hermione. Just go in there... You have to follow the water or you'll be lost here forever." Her voice rang out in the empty air and she was once again reminded of the intense silence. It seemed almost as if there was a pressure against her ears that got heavier every time she spoke. The sound of her lonely voice encouraged her to keep moving, though. She didn't want to be here alone any longer than she had to. She wanted to see Viktor and snuggle into her nice down comforter with him and finish what they had started earlier. She was caught with unshed tears again when she remembered she had only been here for a day, not even. Yet, it seemed as if everything was so far away.

"Stop being so weak. Oh yeah, Hermione, it will help if you just sit here and whine and cry... Youâ€™re making it worse-" She stopped raging quickly when the pressure on her ears throbbed harshly and became very uncomfortable.

'Itâ€™s just because you are tired and you were crying. It's just a little headache. Keep moving and stop feeling sorry for yourself.' She told herself harshly before she continued her trek into the woods without a second glance.

Viktor on the other hand was finally coming out of his dream state. He felt the blood rush through his body and took a moment to remember all that had happened. When the memories came rushing back to him, he instantly thought of Hermione. He looked around him frantically but saw no sign of the beach or the curly haired witch. He stood quickly and was relieved to find that his strength was good and there was nothing odd or hurting in him. He failed to notice his bloody face and continued to worry over the small girl he was pulled away from.

"HERMIONE!!!" He called out to the nothingness with a hint of desperation in his voice. When no one answered, he began to move in hopes of her hearing his voice that echoed eerily from the deathly silent woods. He called again and again as he continued his journey. Viktor was met only with an oppressive silence that worried him.

Yet, even as he began to lose hope, he continued to call out for her. He had this feeling in his heart that something was wrong. He knew deep down that Hermione was alive, but something had tainted her life. He knew it was silly to listen to such instincts, but he had this mounting panic for Hermione's safety that even reason could not penetrate.

His desperation to find and save Hermione from her horrible fate increased with each moment. Though the evil that seeped into this place was not interested in him, it had far more devious plans to set in motion, plans that would require the boy's presence, but not his mind. For it was not he the darkness had been told to conquer, but the small girl walking with tears through the woods with only the thought of survival on her mind.

Hermione had been traveling through the woods for what seemed to be hours. The light was waning in the sky. Even though she tried to believe she would be out of the wooded part of this place, she knew that if she were to stay safe she would have to spend the night here in this odd and stifling place.

She had begun to whisper what she needed to make a fire, but ceased when her headache intensified with the sound of her own voice.

After finding a nice clearing through the immediate area, she made her way to scout for supplies and make sure she was relatively safe from the elements and curious or hungry animals. In normal forests she wouldn't have to be afraid of anything having the urge to eat her, but after finding many plants that only grow in magically enchanted forests, she started to list all the seriously dangerous creatures she might find in this magical environment. Her biggest fear by far was finding a Nundu, but the other animals were also frightening.

She wandered around and found some nice blueberries. She had collected these and dug up some roots that were safe to eat for the night. There was an abundance of these so she took as many as she could carry. It would be a shame if she were to become hungry. It would make tomorrow's walk long and tiresome. She was happy to find some rofeux, which was a clumpy-like clay. It helped make fire and was still used by many witches and wizards to start fires when they didn't have their wands on them.

Once her trek was done, she returned to her little camping site and sat comfortably after starting her fire. She had gotten enough wood for the night, at least she hoped that she had, and she got as comfortable in front of the fire as the sun began to set.

The sun had been down for a good hour when Hermione starting thinking of Viktor. It was easy to forget her problems when she was working and keeping her mind busy, but now that she was alone in the silent woods with only her thoughts and a painful headache, she remembered Viktor and his unknown status. Was he still at Grimmauld Place? Did he land here too, but somewhere else? Was he...dead? These thoughts made pricks of tears come to her eyes. She would have held them back but it was the nighttime. She was entitled to cry now and besides, the torrent of tears accumulating behind her eyes could not simply be pushed away.

They came as silent sobs at the beginning, but soon began to grow loud in the deadly silent woods. The sound made her head throb and she began to cry even more because of the pain that was building in her ears. This pain was growing and growing and even though Hermione tried to be silent, the pain made her cry even more. Suddenly she heard a sound like a gun start and she felt dizzy. She noticed the feeling of warm wetness sliding down her cheeks before she started to sway. She fell unconscious slowly and all she remembered was pulling her hand away from her face and seeing a dark glitter staining them. She realized it was her own blood and she heard no more.


	32. sorry

Sorry about the inconvenience of not writing for horribly long time... I just want to let you know when I actually move into my apartment this summer I will have time again and I will mostl ikely finish this story... and many others as well as continue writing if your angry or have gieven up on this I understand :( Sorry...


	33. Chapter 33

Hey! I don't think anyone will read this since it's been so long. I never meant to abandon this story but once I moved and graduated and moved again... Anyway I got really side tracked. I would like to continue this story since I think my writing has greatly improved with my new account and redo the chapters but I won't if no one is going to read it anymore. I know it's my fault for not writing but if there is anyone who would enjoy this please message me on my new fanfic account. My new name is rottingcorpses... Anywho thanks for reading and contact me if you enjoyed this story I would really like to continue it heh. 


End file.
